


Mind & Will

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Magic Bond, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Time Travel, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Tom Riddle goes in search of a woman who is truly worthy of him.  But he must travel all the way to 1997 only to find out there are two. With his movement in time, many things have changed from the world we know.  Poly fic.





	1. Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Tom blinked as he looked around the area.  The ritual he had just cast was somewhat complicated, so he had expected there to be more of a show of power once it was done.  But Tom found that nearly everything was the same. He was in the room of hidden things of the Room of Requirement. It has seemed like an apt place to cast the spell since the charms of the room should only enhance his magic.

But everything seemed to look the same, and he didn’t feel any different.  The ritual was supposed to give him some kind of guidance in finding the what others would call his  _ soulmate _ .  He didn’t put stock in such terms but had recently become aware of the benefit of having a woman around that didn’t either bore him or annoy him.

If he found such a woman to entertain him and bring him pleasure, he could simply put her to the task of keeping the rest of the dredge away.  It had been a brilliant plan, like all his plans, but the ritual didn’t seem to have worked.

He was so sure of this one, it had seemed so promising, but as he looked around, he felt nothing.  It took him a few moments of scanning the room before he realized it had changed. The piles of countless junk students had hidden in the room seemed to be larger, more prominent pieces he remembered looked more worn and beaten up.

He gathered his things, he needed to find a reason for these small changes, and there was one place he could go.  When he stepped out into the seventh-floor corridor, everything looked the same as he had left it, though the castle did seem a bit warm for December.

He went to the closest window and blinked as there was no snow on the ground.  When he had cast the ritual there had been snow outside, but now it wasn't even cold enough to me autumn.  He started to rush down the hall. It was becoming clear to him that the spell had moved him through time for some reason, but now the question was how far and in which direction?

“Stop right there!”  An older woman snapped making him freeze in place.  He didn’t recognize the voice at all, so he turned slowly and gave her his best charming smile.

“I think I’m a little lost, Ma’am.”  He told the stern looking woman as she pointed her wand in his direction.

He was at Hogwarts. Still, there was simply no reason to fight when the woman would obviously give him what he wanted.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my school?”  She asked not seeming at all affected by his charm,  _ yet _ .

“Tom Riddle Ma’am.”  He said putting his hands up to make her more comfortable.  “The last thing I knew is that I fell asleep in the Room of Requirement?”  He said unsure if she knew of the room, not everyone did.

“You are not one of my students Mr. Riddle.” She said lowering her wand as he showed he wasn’t a threat.

“I think I may be out of my time Ma’am.”  He admitted figuring he must be forward because he didn’t recognize her from the pictures of Headmistresses from the past.  “Please, could you tell me what year it is?”

“What year were you from dear?”  She asks sternly, smart enough to know not to give up information first.

“It is supposed to be January 1st, 1945.”  He told her honestly. The ritual was supposed to be a birthday gift to himself; it serves him right for being so sentimental.

“It is, in fact, September 1st, 1997.”  She explained narrowing her eyes at him for a moment.

“Follow me, Mr. Riddle, we'll get this sorted out.”  She ordered crisply as she leads him to her office. “Who was your Headmaster?”  She asked testing his story.

“Armando Dippet, Ma’am.”  He told her keeping up his respectful and polite tone.  He was just a lost boy who needed her help after all.

Once they got to the Headmistress’ office, the woman motioned for him to sit while she started to look through the shelves with student files.  This gave Tom time to think about how many years he had missed. He was now 52 years into the future with no thinkable way back to his time.

“Here you are.”  She said pulling his file from the shelf and taking it back over to her desk.  She opened and glanced between him and the picture in the file several times before nodding to herself.  “I am sorry to tell you dear, but it says here you disappeared during your final year.” She told him, a small frown coming to her lips.  “Though you have an exemplary record.” She added looking up at him.

He smiled and made himself blush a little.  “What will happen to me now, Ma’am?” He asked putting worry into his voice.  “I don’t know how I got here.” He added mimicking fear.

“I'm Headmistress McGonagall.”  She said as she gave him a warm smile.  “You, of course, are welcome to finish your education here Mr. Riddle, you were an exemplary student, and there is no reason to turn you away now.”

“Thank you, Headmistress.”  He said nodding and giving her an unsure smile.  “How will all of this work exactly, I was…” He started and glanced down at his chest where the Head Boy badge was stilled pinned.  “I'm sure you have chosen a fine one of this year, but…”

“I know the school charter, Mr. Riddle.  It seems we have two Head Boys. I would like for you to meet with the Heads once they arrive on the train and you three can decide how to organize yourselves.  Accommodations will be slightly more tricky. It's the privilege of the Head boy and girl to use the suite provided.

“I wouldn’t want to cause any more problems.”  He said thinking he will let this Head boy understand who the private room  _ really _ belongs to if it came to it.

“There is a spare professors suit I could allow you to use under these extraordinary conditions.”  She told him thoughtfully. He looked up at her unable to hide his pleasure at the idea of an even better upgrade from what he had before.

“Miss Granger, our Head Girl this year will be able to help you in getting the class supplies you will need.”  She told him with a nod. “And I will have your Head of House show you to the room I'm speaking of.” She added more to herself than to him.

A short while later Tom found himself walking next to a stern looking man with dark hair and eyes.  He had known some Blacks back in his day, and they were a powerful and influential family.

“I'm sorry to be a bother, Sir.”  He told the man who gave him a small ironic smile.

“I will be reading your file from cover to cover tonight Mr. Riddle.”  He said looking Tom up and down as he worked to get the measure of him.  “The Headmistress believes your story about coming here  _ accidentally _ , but as you were from the noble and cunning House of Slytherin, I find this unlikely.”

Tom licked his lips as he tried to think of the best way to manipulate the man. “It’s an embarrassing story, Professor Black.”  He said timidly. “I didn’t want the Headmistress to know my blunder.” He added deciding something close to the truth was the best way to get this man on his side.

“Blunder?”  He asked expectantly.

“I cast a ritual to find a woman worth my time.”  He said putting a hint of pride in his tone. “It seems that I had to travel 52 years in order to find her.”  He smirked at this.

“What is your lineage boy?”  The man asked now all the more interested but in a completely different way.

“I’m an orphan that was accepted into the great House of Slytherin.  I don’t know my exact parentage.” He lied because no one could know who he really was, not until he had gathered more power around him. He hid his anger as he thought about how he was going to have to start all over again from scratch.  But Lord Voldemort was up to any challenge.

“So a boy with no family thinks he is special enough, that no girl of his own time could carry his heir?”  The man asked moving to the subject of procreation like so many other purebloods always did.

“It isn’t me who decided I had to travel this far to find my equal.”  He countered blandly.

“Up there is the old Divination classroom.”  The Professor pointed to a trap door in the ceiling.  “We currently don’t offer Divination so these are the rooms you will be using.”  He added motioning to a door close by.

“Pity.  I was in a NEWTs level Divination class back in my time.”  Tom said regretfully as he glanced at the door and then opened what would be his room for the next year.

“I will leave you here; you will be expected to attend the feast tonight with everyone else.”  Professor Black said with a nod.

“Thank you, Sir.”  He called politely at the man’s back before letting his express turn more naturally cold.

The House Elves of the castle had already cleaned the room and made it livable decorated in Slytherin colors.  He had an office, living room and kitchenette in the space, as well as a larger bedroom than he had had back in 1945.  Now, this would do nicely.

Tom didn’t have a reason to stay in his rooms though so he spent the afternoon looking around the public areas of the castle, and finding any differences from his time.  It wasn’t long before he spotted someone he knew and he couldn’t help but sneer as Hagrid was sending the Thestral pulled carriages down to Hogsmeade to pick up the students.

He remembered the boy he was when he got him expelled and was morbidly amused to see the half-breed serving the menial tasks of groundskeeper of the school.  He leaned against the wall of the entranceway as he watched the man at work, and it wasn’t long after the last carriage was sent off that Hagrid looked up in his direction.

The man blinked at him as if he saw a ghost.  Time had not been kind of the half-giant Tom noted as the man came striding closer to him.  He put on his innocent kind smile for the oaf, as the man had no idea he had framed him on purpose.  No, it had all been a horrible misunderstanding.

“R-riddle?”  Hagrid asked as if he didn’t believe his eyes.

“Rubious.”  He answered pushing himself off the wall.  “What are you still doing here?” He asked in an amused tone as if he was pleased to see the half-wit.

“I’ve worked here fur the last fifty years or so.  Dumbledore hired me when he became Headmaster.” He explained looking Tom up and down.  “You haven’t aged a day.”

“Well to me I last saw you…”  He let the words go. “I’ve made my own mistakes now.”  He added as if they were on the same level. “But the Headmistress is allowing me to come back to school."

“That's good.”  The man said agreeably.  “I have to head down to get the first years, I’ll see you at the feast.”  He said awkwardly before heading off.

After that Tom made his way inside, the students would be heading up soon, and he was curious to see what he had to work with.  It was apparent to him the spell had worked, and it was simple deduction the think his woman would be one of the students. If he remembered the description, correctly all he would have to do was touch her to know if she was the one he was looking for.  This seemed simple to him as he made his way to sit at the Slytherin table and wait.

He had never had any trouble touching any woman he wanted to.  Most women begged to be touched. He was sure that  _ his _ woman, for she was already  _ his _ whether he knew her or not, would want him like all the rest.


	2. Meeting Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

As the Great Hall started to fill with students Tom wore his usual charming demeanor like a mask.  Behind his pleasant face was a calculating mind taking in every girl that took in a seat near him. When the pretty blond girl sat down across from him and smiled curiously he smiled back.

“Who are you?”  She asked taking in features without a hint of shyness before her eyes stopped at the Head Boy badge and her expression turned confused.  “Draco?”

“No.”  He said as he reached out and took her hand.  “I’m Tom Riddle.” He hold her and looked down the table as if he was about to tell her a secret.  He leaned in very close. “I seem to be lost in time.” He told her shaking his head regretfully.

“Really?”  She asked leaning forward interested in what he had to say.  It was a testament to the wizarding world did not get a more fearful reaction.

“It is a long story, but I’m sure we could…” Tom started before he was cut off by a far less appetizing voice.

“Who are you?”  Though it was the same question the girl had asked it had a far different tone.  This was a person that would be needing a lesson in respect.

He turned to the boy and noted the nearly identical badge of the front of his fine robes.  “You must be Draco.” He said not letting his mask slip in front of so many witnesses. “I’m Tom Riddle.  It is a long story and I am sure the Headmistress…” He motioned to the teachers table. “Will explain some of it.”

“He says he lost in time Draco.”  The girl put in excited as the boy gave him a cold stare.

“Lost in time, but rightfully sorted into Slytherin?”  The boy asked eyeing him up and down.

“Back in 1938.”  He answered calmly thinking of all the lessons he would teach this boy once they were alone.  

“Well Tom Riddle from 1938 I’m Draco Malfoy.”  He announced as remembered Abraxas doing so many years ago.  Malfoys were useful things so he held his hand out to show respect.  The boy took it and leaned down closer to look directly into Tom’s eyes.  “You’re going to learn who is really in charge here, and you should learn quickly.”

“I completely agree.”  He said as his eyes flashed red where only Draco could see them.

Unsettled the boy let go of his hand and took his seat a bit further down, he looked as if he felt confident his threat was understood and Tom felt it was going to be so much fun to teach the boy  _ who was really in charge here _ .

Things settled down soon after that and the Sorting Hat was brought out to sort the first years.  Tom tuned out the annoying things song knowing his woman wouldn’t be among them. She would have to be around his age if the spell had already gone through the trouble of moving him so far through time.

First his eyes traveled down his own house table, and though there were lovely girls sitting there he didn’t feel himself really drawn to any of them.  By the way some of them smiled at him he was sure he could taste any one he wished, but the point of doing the spell was to get such broads off of his back.

Next he let his eyes drift to the Ravenclaw table.  Intelligence was something he valued highly so having his woman be one of them would make perfect sense.  But again though he saw desirable girls that he could have fun playing with, he felt no real draw to any of them.  Maybe the spell had stopped working and he was on his own now to figure out who she was?

He sat through the rest of dinner thinking of all the plans he had to make to set himself up in this new time while making small talk with those sitting close to them.  The headmistress had mentioned him in her speech and that people should welcome the returned honor student.

As people were getting ready to leave and head to their beds for the night the Headmistress waved him to come over to her table.  He exposed himself from the blond girl from before, a rather brainless thing by the name of Daphne Greengrass he knew now and went to see what the Headmistress wanted.

“You know where the Head Student dorm is?”  She asked once he got to her. When he nodded she gave him a nod as well.  “The password is Academics, you should go wait there to have that talk with the other two.”  She told him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Everything is going to work out Mr. Riddle.” She said as she tried to be comforting.

“I hope Ma’am.”  He said with a bow of his head before heading out with the rest of the students.

Figuring the other Heads had work to do with getting students to their dorms he was in no rush to meet up with them.  He walked casually with hands in his pockets as he made his way at a leisurely pace.

He was walking down a seemingly empty hall when he heard the low sound of voices coming from a hidden staircase that led to the fifth floor.  Curious he moved closer to the tapestry that hid and tried to get a better idea of what they were saying.

“...you were dating Padma.”  A girl’s voice said with confidence and amusement.

“We broke up over the summer, and I heard you broke up with Potter.”  The boy said sounding as if he was trying to be charming.

Gossip was sometimes a useful tool so he started to file away the names to put faces to them later.  Now he just needed to know who exactly was hiding in the dark corridor before he could move on with complete information.

“We did, but I’m not really looking for someone new right now.”  She said and he could hear bodies moving as she pushed the unknown boy away from her.

“Ginny you can’t seriously not see the chemistry we have?”  The boy said usefully.

“Get over yourself Rivers.”  She said and before he had time to respond the girl had pushed back the tapestry and run right into his chest.

He was a head taller than the girl and looked down at her in surprise as he brown eyes looked up at him with shock.  He had the sudden overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around the girl before she pushed him back.

“Were you listening to us?”  She asked putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him.  This was not an expression he was used to getting from woman so it took him a moment to shake his head.

“You are standing in front of a staircase.”  He motioned passed them narrowing his own eyes.  “Excuse me.” he bowed his head before pushing passed the one she called Rivers.

As he walked away he exclaimed the urge he had felt when touching her and had a suspicion the spell was still working after all.  This would mean the Rivers bloke would need to know to stay away from his property, but was a problem for another time.

As he walked he examined her features in his memory, the deep auburn hair, the freckled face and well formed lips.  He could enjoy her if she was truly his match. There were plenty of pretty girls in the school though, and it wasn’t everything to him.

Even with the delay he was the first to the Heads common room.  He cast a quick charm to make sure he would be warned before the other two made it in.  He glanced in each of the bedrooms easily spotting Malfoy’s he decided to see what he could find out about the other Head Boy.

Nearly an hour later Tom was sitting comfortably on the couch of the common room reading a little black book that amused him to no end.  It was simply too good to have something so incriminating around without the proper protects to keep others from reading it.

When the door opened a girl with a mane of chocolate brown hair came bustling into the room.  “Have you been waiting long?” She asked him seriously moving passed him with a arm full of books.

“Not long, I was certain you and Draco had duties to attend to.”  He said giving her a smile and getting to his feet as he pocketed the book.

“Yeah and I needed to stop by the library real quick.  I am just so behind!” She yelled out into the common room.  “Really you are a blessing.” She said as she came back to really greet him once her arms were free.  “I just hope you won’t be as useless as Malfoy.” She offering her hand. “I’m Hermione Granger. It’s nice to meet you Tom.”  She said with a warm smile.

“If he is anything like Abraxas I can guarantee it.”  He joked with her as he took her hand in his. He felt the same sort of pull he had with the other girl, now this was getting a bit confusing.  He stopped himself from taking any action as his body wanted to pull the girl into his arms.

“Who?”  She asked not seeming to notice they were still holding hands.  He couldn’t quite get himself to let go, so he decided to use the opportunity to gently rum his thumb along the base of hers.

“Abraxas Malfoy.” He explained.

“You knew my grandfather?”  Draco asked stepping into the in time to only hear the name.

“I did, we were friends.  How is he doing?” Tom asked still not letting go of Hermione’s hand.

“Well enough.”  The boy said with a frown.  “You may wish to know something if you were his friend though Riddle.”  He continued as he looked poignant at the others joined hands. “She’s a mu..”

“Muggle-born.”  Hermione cut the boy off taking back her hand as she knew perfectly well the foal word Draco was about to use.  “And I missed the fact you’re a Slytherin.” She said glancing to his robes as she blushed sort of prettily in her embarrassment and anger.

His mate could not be a mudblood could she?  Tom questioned himself as he only let confusion show on his face.  He wasn’t in the habit of letting anyone know what he truly thought of them, and he had to consider all the possibilities if it was possible this girl was his.

“I am.” He agreed looking down at his own uniform and then to Draco.  He moved his hands behind his back and looked between the two as he didn’t dignify either of their assumptions.  He had worked very hard back in his day not to let any but his inner circle know his true feelings about muggles and their span, and he was not about to let the blonde imbecile ruin that for him now.  “But that does not mean I am afraid of hard work. How shall we split up the Heads duties?” He asked looking between the two.

This changed the subject moved perfectly to his favor and the three of them sat down to discuss why they were really there.  The conversation was hardly taking up his entire mind and he used it as a cover to closer examine his feelings and urge to further touch the mudblood.

The mass of hair was an easy distraction that he was sure many could not see passed, but he could see her bright whisky eyes and could tell her she had something of a mind working behind them.  She was a pretty girl and wondered if she wore her hair in such disarray to hide this fact and be taken more seriously by her peers.

“We can’t leave the grounds without a partner, but the Headmistress has given me permission to take you to Diagon Alley to get new supplies for school.  There are some funds set aside for emergencies of this sort and students who need them.” She told him carefully as the subject moved to his personal needs.

He heard Draco scoff at the idea of having to rely on charity, but for Tom it was only the fact that he would be forced to get second hand goods that stopped him from allowing the school to spend it’s money on him.

“I have a vault at Gringotts.  I don’t think I will have an issue replacing my own things.”  He explained making Hermione blush for having made such an assumption.  “When can we go on this excursion? I’m not looking forward to having to wear these robes all week, no matter how perfect my cleaning charms are.”

“We both have first period for study tomorrow, we can go then.”  She told him with a nod, seeming more relaxed that he hadn’t belittled her the way Draco was from the start.

“Good, thank you.”  He said bowing his head and getting to his feet.  “Draco, could you walk me back to my apartments, I want to hear more about your grandfather.”  He said stunning the boy for a moment before a huge smile spread across his lips.

“Yeah, I think a nice talk would do us both some good.” He answered not keeping the threat from his tone.

Hermione looked at Tom with worry before looking at Draco.  She was a very sweet girl to worry about him he decided, but there really was no need.  “Are…” She started before he took her hand again to stop her.

“It was nice meeting you Miss Granger.”  He said bowing his head and kissing the back of her hand like someone who had been courting her for a while.

When he looked up into her eyes again she noticed the shock, but not at the forward move he had just made, but with his kind gesture.  The courting rules must be different now Tom thought and gave her a little smile before he walked out with Draco.

They walked in silence for a moment before Draco spoke.  “Planning to shag her?” The boy asked crudely and Tom looked over curiously.  “She may not know our traditions, but I know when a old pureblood is laying claim.”  The boy said narrowing his eyes. “She’s got a boyfriend.” He added after a moment.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.”  Tom said thinking that he needed to get a better understanding of the girl at the very least.  Having never really felt attraction beyond immediate carnal desire before he knew it must be the spell that was forming this urge to touch her and the redhead, but which one was his mate?  

“Listen to me Riddle...”  Draco started before Tom shoved him by the neck against the closest wall.

“Listen to me Malfoy.”  He hissed tilting his head and dropping all masks from his persona.  He would show the boy the true predator he was dealing. The look alone made the boy swallow in fear, and when he felt the tip of Tom’s wand against his chin he looked ready to piss himself. 

“Wha..”  The boy tried to start but Tom pressed the wand harder against his neck.

“No family stories about Tom Riddle I see.”  He started watching the boys eyes. “Did Abraxas every mention Lord Voldemort?”  He asked seeing the recognition he was hoping for he chuckled. “Now that we have been  _ properly _ introduced we aren’t going to have any more problems are we?”

“N-no.”  Draco said shaking his head.

“Who is the one in charge  _ Draco _ ?”  He asked watching the boy with glee, it felt so good to see that fear in people again.

“You my Lord.”  He said quickly.

“Good boy.”  Tom said as he took a step back to give him some room.

“B-but why would you want  _ Granger _ ?”  Was his first question when he felt a little safer.

“I have my reasons, nothing you need to understand.”  He told the boy firmly before looking up and down the hall.  “Now you are going to tell me what my Death Eaters have been up to while I was away.”  He told him before he continued to walk down the hall like nothing happened.


	3. His Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He was leaning against the doorframe to the Head’s common room the next morning when Hermione came out of her room looking dressed but still very sleepy.

“Up late reading?”  Tom asked smiling over at her.  He was perfectly dressed and ready for the day, and he planned to take every advantage with this girl that he could get.

“What are you doing here?” She asked with a yawn as she picked up her heavy looking bag.

Tom moved forward invading her space and took it from her before she could swing it over her shoulder.

“Do you need those for Diagon Alley?”  He asked noting the book filled bag as he looked down into her eyes.  “Or breakfast?” He added setting the bag down before he hurt himself.

“I was planning to get reading done over toast.”  She said giving him a shy smile as if she had been caught being naughty.  He enjoyed the expression, and it took a bit of willpower not to taste that smile.

“Well, I had a better idea.”  He told her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.  “Breakfast off school grounds.” He told her softly.

“Umm…”  She blinked, his closeness was flustering her.  “I have a boyfriend.” She said quickly once her brain started to move again.

“Oh?”  He asked curiously tilting his head as if he didn’t already know this.  “Well, he’s not invited. I thought it would help us get through shopping faster, so we don’t run the risk of missing some of second-period.”  He added trapping her with his logic.

“Oh, that is a good idea.”  She said with a laugh as she stepped back from him.  “Let me just get my purse.” She added and headed back into her bedroom before Draco stepped out into the common room.

“Tom.”  He greeted stiffly, as he tried very hard not to reveal their new arrangement.  “I was considering writing a letter to my grandfather, should I send your regards?”  He asked as he worked to sound pleasant.

“I think that is an excellent idea,”  Tom said as he glanced back between Hermione’s open door and his newest servant.  He cast a quick spell so she couldn’t overhear them and gave Draco an easy smile. “After maybe we could get together with some of your more worthwhile friends.”

“Of course,”  Draco said with a nod before making his way quickly from the door.

“Draco?”  Tom called noting the girl was taking a bit of time.  “I do reward those who serve me well.” He said realizing he had put a bit too much fear into the boy; he didn’t need blubbering fools, after all.

“Thank you.” The boy said with a nod before heading down to breakfast.

“What was that about?”  Hermione asked curiously, as she held up a beaded bag to show she was ready to go.

“We had a bit of a misunderstanding last night,”  Tom said smoothly, as he opened the door for her.

The girl snorted at his choice of words before shaking her head.  “I don’t want to know.” She said as he fell into step beside her. “How are you finding this new age?” She asked curiously.

“Things are different.”  He agreed with a nod. “I would like to apologize for how my classmate treated you, the thing he was going to call you.”  He told her seriously. “It seems some things don’t change.”

“Oh, I’m used to it from him.”  She said dismissively but still rewarded him with a smile.  “What was his grandfather like?” She asked curiously.

“Very much the same.”  He told her with a nod as he waited with his hands held behind his back.  “I’ve found girls to be very different now.” He admitted as a pretty one wearing Ravenclaw blue smiled at him as they passed.  “More forward, as if their reputations mean nothing.”

“Oh.”  The girl beside him laughed and shook her head.  “Yeah well, a girl  _ virtue _ doesn’t have the same significance in this modern age.  There has been a feminist movement even in the wizarding world in the last fifty years.”

“Women have always been more respected in the wizarding world compared to muggles.”  Tom countered as they made their way down the stairs. “Look at the two founders of this school who were respected women, back in a time when muggles saw your sex as nothing more than property for their fathers or husbands.”

“True.”  She agreed hesitantly not being used to someone who could counter her points so quickly.

“Virtue as you put it was a matter of self-respect, and respect of society, girls of this age don't care about this any longer?”  He asked letting her see him make a study of her form.

She blushed and shook her head but before she could answer some fool started to call her name from the entrance to the Great Hall.

“Hermione!”  A redheaded fellow waved at her with a stupid grin.

“Those are my friends; I should introduce you.”  She said leading him over to a small group gathered around the tall redhead.

“Where you going, babe?”  The boy asked as he slipped a much too familiar arm around Tom’s companion.

“Tom and I are going to London to get some school supplies for him.”  She explained with a smile. “Tom this is my boyfriend Ron and my best friend, Harry.”  She told him motioning to the redhead than a dark-haired chap with bright green eyes.

“It's nice to meet you.”  He said shaking hands with each as he took their measure.

“Must be weird traveling through time, everything in the world important to you left behind,”  Harry said compassionately. “If you need anything, Tom, let us know.”

“Harry he’s a Slytherin.  I’m sure he doesn’t need anything from us.”  Ron cut in, making Hermione hit him in the arm.

“Tom has been perfectly pleasant; I’ve told you not to judge people by their House.”  She said rolling her eyes.

Tom was not one to tolerate being touched without his express permission, so it surprised him for a moment as he had a pleasant reaction to the hand that so casually took his arm as she moved around into his sight.  That was until Ginny came into view giving him a mischievous smile.

“Well isn’t it Mr. Peeping  _ Tom _ .”  She teased playfully making him want to show her precisely with who she was playing.

“What?”  Ron, Harry, and Hermione all asked at the same time.

“I simply ran into this young woman last night.”  He explained knowing he shouldn’t know her name.

“What exactly was my baby sister doing when you ran into her?”  Ron growled as Tom noticed Harry looking at her awkwardly.

“I was talking to Rivers.  Did you know he broke up with Padma?”  She asked Hermione, her hand still holding onto Tom’s arm as she spoke.

“I’ll kill him,”  Ron growled again turning redder by the moment.

“She told me she broke up with him because he was messing around with Parvati.”  Hermione filled in making Ginny laugh.

Her free hand brushed her silky hair back from her face as she shook her head.  “So I’m glad I told him I wasn’t interested.” She said before looking up at Tom directly.  “I’m Ginny by the way.” She said with an easy smile as she stepped back.

“It is nice to meet your Ginny,”  Tom said bowing his head.

“Can you not flirt with every single one of my classmates?”  Ron groaned before kissing Hermione’s cheek. “Better take him away before she starts humping him.”  The boy added with a sneer.

“ _ Ronald _ .”  His sister snapped and shook in disgust.  “It was nice meeting you for real this time.”  She told him with a smile before she walked into the Great Hall.

“We really should be going.”  Hermione cut, and they said their goodbyes before he had to witness another quick kiss between the couple.

“Very different from my day.”  He repeated as they made their way to a safe Apparition zone.

As they shopped for the bits and bobs, he would need for his school they talked about a variety of academic subjects.  Tom soon discovered to his delight that she had a quick, and brilliant mind, though sadly she was dramatically hampered by anything she saw as a rule or law.  If it was written down in a book the girl obviously thought it had merit.

He subtly probed deeper to the source of this error and found that she was dramatically unsure of herself as a woman and a witch.  The rules helped her define herself, and so they were important. If one took a rule away, then they made her whole world unstable.  It was a weakness he would enjoying exploiting.

“Robes and uniforms.”  She read the final thing on the list and smiled as she looked down at her watch to see they still have plenty of time.  “Madam Malkin shouldn’t be busy at all this time of day.” She said as she headed to the robe shop.

When they entered the shop, the old witch welcomed them with a smile and brightened at their request for a full set of uniforms for him.

“I’ll get you some things to try on dear and then we can measure you for robes.”  She said motioning them towards the dressing rooms.

“Thank you for coming with me Hermione,”  Tom said as he pulled off the robe he was wearing so he could hang it up.

“It's been a nice morning out.”  She said smiling at him as he noticed she let her eyes travel over his form.  Maybe he should give her something better at which to look.

When the older witch brought him a stack of pants and shirts to try on Tom made sure to  _ accidentally  _ leave the door to his dressing room open just enough for her to watch him undress if she wanted.  He watched the mirror out of the corner of his eyes and suppressed a smile as he caught her watching him rather closely.  Such a naughty little lion. It pleased him enough that he gave her an excellent show of himself as he picked up the wrong size a couple of times on purpose just to make it all last longer.

“There is an even better view in here Hermione.”  He said coolly, as he took off yet another shirt to lay it on his discard pile.

“I’m sorry.”  She said hiding her face.  “I-I...” She started, but he pulled her into the dressing room with him so he could look down into those pretty flustered eyes of hers.

“Have a boyfriend.”  He finished for her as he moved in, so she had to press her back against the wall to keep space between them.

“You’re a very pretty man.”  She admitted, and he watched her struggle to keep her eyes on his face.

“Thank you.”  He told her with a smile.  “You’re a very lovely woman.”  He said in a deeper breathy tone. He got the feeling many didn’t tell her such things, not even her little boyfriend.  “If you were mine I would make sure you knew it.”

“I’m…”  She swallowed as he pressed his chest against hers, making her feel the warmth of his body.  “I’m sure you had lots of admirers back in your time.” She said, and he could feel how rapidly she was breathing now.

“You were  _ just _ being one of them.”  He reminded her as he moved his hand up to play with her hair.  It was soft to the touch, and in this vicinity, he couldn’t help but enjoy her smell.

“I have a boyfriend.”  She said as if it was a shield she was holding up to defend herself.

“I won’t tell him.” He said leaning down over her to move his lips closer to hers.  He felt like he needed to taste her to be sure she was the one. His hand moved deeper into her hair; fingers splayed out to massage her neck and cradle the back of her head.

“I’m not…”  She started before he took her lips.  She tasted as good as she smelled and he was nearly sure that Hermione was the mate the magic had brought him here for as she started making the more delicious mewing sounds.  Merlin if she wasn’t his mate he decided he was in need of an excellent toy to play with and he would accept nothing less than her.

“You were saying?”  He asked with a smirk on his lips.

“I can’t do this.”  She said suddenly shoving him back and escaping the dressing room.  He couldn’t help but smirk as he watched his retreating prey.

He got dressed and paid for everything he needed before finding her standing outside the shop as she seemed to have felt the need to cool off.

“I’m sorry.” She said as he exited with his bags.

“I should be the one apologizing.”  He said faking his sincerity. “You’re just… you're not like anyone I knew back then.  I got carried away.”

“Teen hormones.”  She said with a wave of her hand.  “Let's just forget it?" She asked still blushing.

“That seems for the best.”  He said knowing neither of them would be forgetting the kiss any time soon.

“There are much prettier girls in the school if you haven’t noticed.”  She said walking now with her back straight.

“Are there?”  He asked as if he had not noticed that at all.  In fact, there was only one girl in his mind that even came close to her beauty.

“I heard Daphne Greengrass already really fancies you.”  She told him as if putting another girl in front of him would save her from the hunter.

“She’s not really my type.”  He told her with a little smile.

“Have you met anyone...”  She blushed more deeply, as she was trying to solve what she saw as the problem of him being interested in her.  “...else, anyone else you like?” She asked, and he watched for a moment wondering if she would actually help him get closer to his other target.

“Ginny seemed nice.”  He tested watching her let out a little sigh.

“Everyone likes Ginny.”  She said stiffly. “She's very pretty.”  She told him, but he could see she was regretting asking about her competition for his attention.

“She is.”  He admitted because no one could see the fiery redhead and think otherwise.  “I have very high standards with it comes to physical appearance.” He said rolling his eyes at her.  “As you should know already.”

“Stop it.”  She said, and to his surprise, he could see tears glassing her eyes.  “I know I don’t compare to her.” She snapped stopping them in the middle of the street.  “Was it a dare? You’re going to go back to Draco and tell him…”

He quickly pulled them into a side street so she wouldn’t make such a scene.  “Some funny joke?” She was still yelling. “Let's get the ugly mudblood thinking she actually has a chance with the hot Slytherin stud?”

Tom set his bags down and pushed her quickly up against the wall holding a hand over her mouth.  If he didn’t make his desire for her clear right now, he knew he would be dealing with years of this drivel, and that was not the point of him coming all the way here to find himself a mate.

“Shut up.”  He snapped showing her a bit of his true nature, but only a bit.  “What kind of moron gave you the idea you weren’t sexy Hermione?” He asked looking into her eyes as he held her firmly with his body against hers.

Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him with a mix of fear and pain.  He would make sure this Ron boy died a prolonged and painful death for the damage he had caused to Tom's property.

“Don’t make fun of me.  I know I’m...” He covered her mouth again because he could tell the uselessness of what was coming out of it.

“You’re breaking up with him today Hermione.”  He ordered firmly, as he lowered his hand so she could answer.

“What?”  She asked looking completely confused.

“You are breaking up with Ron today.”  He hissed moving his face close to hers.

“I don’t know you.”  She said swallowing as he felt the tip of her wand against his throat.  He smiled delightedly; she had a fire in her after all.

“You’re breaking up with him today.”  He repeated not fearing any spell this good little girl could cast.  “And tonight I will show you who you are and what you deserve.” He explained plainly.  “It's not okay that a woman like you doesn’t know her worth.”

“Let go of me.” She said fiercely pressing her wand hard against his neck.

“Only once you fully understand what is going to happen.”  He said as he let his wand drop into his hand. “You are going to break up with him.  I will be lenient this time and allow you to take some time before you come to my bed, but you will come eventually.”

“I don’t like to be messed with for Slytherin amusement.”  She snapped trying to push him back as she realized he wasn’t afraid of her magical threat.

He took a step back when he realized she was digging in.  He would allow her to think about his orders; if she didn’t make the correct action, he had other tactics to use.

“I’m not messing with you, Hermione.”  He said because he was tired of her thinking this was a joke.  How could he make the stubborn girl see that he could see her value?  His manipulation had started out perfectly, how had it gone so wrong?

“Right.”  She said moving around him and heading back to Apparition zone.


	4. Chooseing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Tom do when he can't figure out which Gryffindor is his perfect match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

As always classes were a breeze for Tom.  In fact, they had gotten easier now that he didn’t have to deal with a certain annoying Transfiguration Professor that always got in the way any time Tom wanted to have a bit of fun.

He enjoyed the fact that he had so many of his elective classes with Hermione.  He always loved to show how brilliant he was, and this was made all the more enjoyable by how frustrated she got when he answered questions first or more thoroughly than she did.

She had become used to being the brightest and smartest in her year, and he had to admit she was far more brilliant than any witch he had ever met before, but that didn’t mean she was playing at his level.

At lunch, he tuned the Greengrass girl out as he watched the Gryffindor table.  His eyes moved between Hermione, who was sitting with that slug wrapped around her, to Ginny who sat next to other girls in her year.

“I’m working on that meeting,”  Draco told him as he sat down across from Tom.  “But it may have to wait until I can get a letter back from my grandfather.”  He said carefully; he was apparently testing to see how put-out this would make Tom.

“What can you tell me about Ginny Weasley?”  He asked because he had expected the Slytherins to need some assurance of who he was so the delay didn't concern him.

“The Weasley slut?"  Daphne cut in before Draco could say anything at all.  “The whole family are blood traitors even if they come from a pureblood line.”

“The Weasleys are known for the fascination and protection of muggles,”  Draco said carefully knowing full well Tom had already been interested in a mudblood.

“Is she, in fact, a slut?”  He asked wondering what he would do if his mate had been touched by so many others men.

“I hear she’s buggered the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team…  I mean expect her brother... probably.” Daphne cut in again.

“There is some talk about her, but that mostly stems from how big Weasley’s mouth is, and the fact that she's super hot,”  Draco admitted. “Officially she’s had like three boyfriends of which I know. We should ask Blaise; he has a certain fascination with her.”

“I’m giving you good information.”  Daphne snapped making Tom turn his attention on her.

“Sweetheart you had a catty tone, so I wasn’t listening.”  He said in a smooth but condescending tone. To her credit, she looked hurt by his words, which meant she wasn’t as dumb as he had originally thought.  “Leave.” He ordered making her get up and move to a different part of the Slytherin table.

“The Greengrass’ could be helpful to you.”  Draco pointed out carefully. “More than the Weasleys by far.”

“I came to this time to find a woman that was worth my attention.  She is not it.” He told Malfoy.

“Her sister isn’t that bad.”  Draco offered tentatively.

“Than you marry her,”  Tom said going back to watching his women.  “I need to focus on figuring out which one it is so I can take her, and this spell can stop distracting me.”

“And it’s between Weasley and Granger?”  Draco asked in a disbelieving tone.

“I’m sure of it,”  Tom said only letting his purpose slip to the boy because it would be helpful to have some backup in his task.

“Ones a blood traitor and the other is a mudblood.”  The blond reminded him leaning in closer.

“They are both intelligent, willful women who won’t bore me.”  He countered narrow his eye. “There is always an exception to every rule Draco and if you can’t see Granger for what she is…”  He started dangerously.

“So you want them to spite their unfortunate situations?”  The boy asked carefully.

“Of course.  I foresee there being some flaw with my match.  These flaws can be mitigated.” He said with a nod.  “I have a lot of access to Hermione even if she is angry with me.  I need more access to the other one so I can be sure which one it is.”

“You could take my detention duty tonight,”  Draco said hopefully making Tom frown.

“She has detention tonight?”  He asked knowing the answer already. The boy would only look so pleased if it were something Tom would be willing to do.

“I’m supposed to oversee her while she is cleaning the Defence classroom without magic.”  He explained sounding bored by the very concept. “Seems she was a little too vigorous in her counter curses today in class and Professor Black felt she needed a lesson in humility.”

“That works rather well for me, what time is her detention?”  Tom asked and smiled as he thought about being so close to figuring out which one was his true mate.

He made sure to get to the room a bit early so that he could be waiting for her when she arrived.  He sat down at the Professor’s desk and put his feet up casually as he pulled out one of his school books to read while he waited.

“I thought Malfoy had this detention,”  Ginny said smirking as she moved into the room and set her things down.

She had changed out of his school robes and looked ready to clean with faded muggle pants and a tank top.  She auburn locks were braided into pigtails. She looked rather adorable, and he wondered if this was special for Malfoy.

“We traded.”  He said pretending to go back to his book.  “I assume you know what to do.” He said as if he wasn't paying attention to everything she did.

“Yeah, spend the next few hours getting to know you and then use my wand to clean this mess.”  She said as he heard her approach the front of the class.

“Is that how they do detentions now?”  He asked smirking at her as she sat down on the side of the desk so she could easily face him without getting too intimate.

“I don’t know what you're expecting, but I am not nearly the slag that my brother makes it seem.”  She told him bluntly.

“That is good to know.”  He said setting the book aside so he could look at her.

“You don’t seem put out that you aren’t getting some sexual favor, so why make the trade?” She asked looking at him with interest.

“I wanted to get to know you.”  He told her honestly. “Some people think you’re just a pretty face, but somehow I doubt that.”  He said as she studied her expression.

“Do people think you’re just a pretty face?”  She countered taking him in as well.

“All the time.”  He said with a chuckle.

“Hermione told me what happened in the city.”  She said pulling her legs up, so she was sitting cross-legged on the desk as she turned to face him.  “If you’re playing with her I will murder you.” She told him seriously, and he believed she had the darkness to do it.  That pleased him even more.

“If you meant that, why is your brother still alive?”  He asked seriously; it still angered him to think of the damage that man had done to his girl.

She sighed shaking her head as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

“He gets the family pass, and she thinks she’s in love.”  She told him honestly.

“If I really wanted her, would you help me take her away from him.  I don’t think she is going to listen to me after all.” He said wondering if she could turn this one into an alley.

“That depends, why do you think you deserve her?”  She asked leaning forward as she spoke. “And how exactly do you plan to treat her?”

“If she were mine, she would be the safest, most cared for, and challenged woman in the country.”  He told her honestly.

“But you haven’t decided if you want her yet?”  She questioned with narrowed eyes. “What’s the holdup?”

“I’ve only known her a few days.”  He pointed out with a chuckle.

“But that was enough time to order her to break up with her boyfriend and tell her she will be coming to your bed any time now?”  She asked rolling her eyes.

“It will happen, now are you helping?”  He asked with a smirk.

“When you tell me what the hold up is.”  She said with her own smirk.

“I can’t know if she is the one until I taste someone else.”  He said, his smirk turning into a sly smile. “There is one other I've felt an attraction to since coming to this time you see.”

“Well, you should stop following your dick around, because no one is better than Hermione.”  She told him sternly as she sat up again.

“You have a mouth on you don’t you?”  Tom asked with a grin.

“I’ve never heard that one before.  Just because a girl knows her mind, doesn’t mean she is less of a girl.”  She told him firmly.

“I completely agree, as long as she agrees with me.”  He said as he got to his feet so he could stand over her

When she stuck her tongue out at him like a child, he shifted forward and wrapped his lips around it before pressing his own against it.  She let out a little keening sound as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved to her hips pulling her whole body closer to him as he owned her mouth.

She tasted as sweet as Hermione, smokey and delicious.  How was he ever going to decide between the two? Just as he was trying to work it out, the redhead pushed him back and covered her mouth.

“You were messing with her!”  The girl growled as she pulled out her wand, but he was faster and had a shield up before the hex flew in his direction.

“No.  I told you.”  He said as he reflected a barrage of hexes coming from the firey witch.  They were grade school hexes, he would be happy to teach her some far better ones once she understood he was not a target, but he was impressed by her speed and willingness to hurt him.

“You can’t make moves two girls in less than a week!”  She snapped nicking him with a stinging hex.

“Enough!”  With a wave of his wand, all the doors to the room closed and locked.  When she jumped in reaction, he took her down with a full body bind and watched as she toppled to the ground.

I let his temper cool just a bit as he moved to the girl now lying motionless on the floor.  “Be a good girl, and I won’t bind you again.” He told her firmly before lifting the curse and letting her relax a bit as he stood over her.

“You’re a bastard.”  She growled as she rubbed the back of her head.

“I was honest,”  Tom said watching her for any sign of aggression.  “I’m attracted to you both, which is most inconvenient for me.”  He said with a hiss as he stepped back. “I’m not going to be able to focus on anything else until this spell decides which one of you should be mine.”

He thought for sure kissing both girls was the key, but he still wanted  _both girls_.  In fact, he wanted them both more now that when he started, and he couldn’t have this spell over him for the rest of his life.

“What spell?”  She asked, and he sighed, he had said too much in his frustration.

“The ritual is called Sociis Perfectus.”  He said with a sigh. “I am very sure it's what brought me to your time.”  He would have to obliviate her anyway, but for now, her input could be helpful.

“What does it do?”  She asked still frowning up at him from the floor as she crossed her legs once again.

“You know ladies don’t sit like that.”  He said as his eyes traveled to the crotch of her pants.

“I’m a Weasley, not a lady.”  She said as if that made all the sense in the world.

“The spell is supposed to guide me to my perfect mate, but instead it is guiding me towards you and Hermione.”  He said as he started to pace in thought. What had gone wrong with the spell? He knew he cast it perfectly; he casts everything perfectly.

“Well, the answer is obvious.”  The girl on the floor said rolling her eyes at him.

“Oh?”  he asked looking down at her.

“Yeah.  I can’t believe you missed it.”  She shook her head.

“That somehow the spell backfired and I have found my way to hell?” He offered with a  sneer.

“No.”  She rolled her eyes.  “That Hermione and I together are your perfect mate.”

He stopped in his tracks as the simplicity of her answer made complete sense.  He was too much wizard for just one woman, having two by his side could mean even better things.  A slow smile started to form on his lips.

“Unfortunately your screwed or crazy if you think…”  She stopped as he looked back at her with a much too pleased expression.  “There is no way you are going to convince us to share you. I don’t even like you anymore.”

“Of course you like me.”  He said offering her his hand.  “You were made for me.”

She took the offered hand but kept her suspicious expression.  “I don’t think you understand free will.”

“I don’t think you understand the way the spell was designed.”  He said moving behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist.  “You are going to help me get rid of your brother so we can have Hermione to ourselves.”  He said as she pushed her braid off her neck.

“I’m not…”  She gasped as he nipped at the place she shoulder met her neck.

“You wouldn’t be my perfect mates if I couldn’t make you both happy if we couldn’t all make each other happy.”  He told her pushing the fabric of her shirt aside so that he could feel her stomach.

“I’m not a slut.”  She said trying to push him away, but somehow being this close felt very good.

“I know, darling.”  He told her as he undid his tie, for the spell to settle on her Tom needed as much skin to skin contact as he could get.  “No one is ever going to think that again, once they know who you belong to.” He explained as he started to trail kissed down her shoulder, pushing her bra and shirt aside as he went.

“What are you doing to me.”  She asked breathlessly, as he head lulled back and he started to pull her shirt off completely.

“Letting the spell finish between us.”  He told her parting only briefly so he could toss her shirt away before opening his own and pressing bare chest against her back.

“My whole body is tingling.” She gasped, and soon he was the only thing holding her up.

“That is because you were right, you do belong to me.” He told her as he bit her shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks.  As he expected she let out a soft moan as the pain excited her.

“My friends are going to break this spell.”  She gasped as she pressed her body closer to his.

“It isn't a love spell darling; I’m not tricking you, or controlling you.”  He promised. “I don't want a puppet.”

“I don’t understand what it's doing to me.”  She gasped her hands clutching the arm he had wrapped around her.  She would feel the drive to be as close as possible to him; she would want him inside of her as the spell was locking into place.

“Just enjoy my sweet, it will be over soon.”  He promised, deciding it would be for the best not to take advantage of her in this state.  He prepared for what the spell would push him to do, but Tom had a considerable amount of self-control, and he knew taking her now would damage his future plans for the girl.

“Please.”  She whimpered as he was sure the full need of the spell was starting to crash down on her.  “Don’t you want me?” She asked as her hands shakingly slipped down to the zipper of her jeans.

He could feel her wiggle against him as she pushed down her pants then she surprised him by yanking on his arm to place his hand directly over her waiting quim.  His other arm had to come up to brace her against him as they both nearly toppled forward because of the move.

“I want you darling.”  He breathed as overriding his desire was becoming harder as the little vixen cheated in this way.  His brushed his fingers over the smooth skin between her legs before pulling his hand back. He needed to control himself.  “It’s almost over.” He told her as his own breath shook now with need.

He felt the moment it eased up, as the need calmed within them both and he let out a relieved sigh that he had made it without doing what she would see as a violation of her trust.

“Oh, Merlin.”  She said in a little whimpering tone before pulling roughly out of his arms so she could fix her clothes.

“Now, do you feel any different from before?”  He asked to prove he had not laid some dark spell or binding upon her… yet.

She blinked at him a few times as she was taking stock of herself while passing her shirt from one hand to the other.  “No.” She said, and he could hear the relief in her voice, but as a smirk formed on his face, she punched him right in the nose.

His hand flew to cover his face as he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with the shock of actually being punched by the petite girl in front of him.  It wasn’t a girl punch either, she had force in those toned arms, and he couldn’t help when his temper flared.

“CURCIO!”  He growled drawing his wand so she would end up splayed on the floor before him.  It seemed even a woman that was made for him would need a little training before she would truly understand her place.

“That is enough Mr. Riddle.”  He lifted the curse to swing around and aim his wand at the new speaker in the room.  No one should have been able to make it passed the door once he locked it, but Professor Regulus Black stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I can explain.”  He said lowering his wand as the girl whimpered behind him.  He had just cast an unforgivable on another student, and now there was a witness.  This was what always happened when he let his emotions get in the way; he got sloppy.

“Oh, I'm sure you can come up with something.” The teacher said as he closed the door behind him.  “I’ve been asking around about you.” He said calmly moving into the classroom and stunning Ginny with a smooth movement on his way to his desk.

Tom looked at the girl, thinking it was may be for the best if she was out when he had to kill the Professor.  He fixed his throbbing nose with a spell before turning his full attention to the other man.

“Have you?”  He asked moving his hand behind his back but keeping his wand at the ready.

“You were here in school during my parents day you see.  When mother was alive, she spoke of a young man who could have done great things for Wizard kind, if only he hadn’t disappeared in his final year at Hogwarts.”

“Is that so?”  He asked knowing better than to trust the man, even if he did like where this was going.  “What was this young man’s name?” He asked curiously.

“She would never tell us.  It just wasn’t done, she would say.”  The man explained as she took a seat behind his desk.  “But now I have a young man from the past who doesn’t think twice about casting the Cruciatus, and in less than a day has my favorite Malfoy severing him.  What am I to think?”

“That if it only takes me one day to get a Malfoy, I'm going to be very dangerous if you just give me a little more time,”  Tom said knowing full well he was very dangerous in that very moment. “And that I had an excellent reason for punishing the girl.”

The man let out a disbelieving sound as he looked at Miss Weasley laying prone on the ground.  “You lost your temper.  Not that I blame you with that one.”

“She’s mine,”  Tom said stepping between the Professor and the girl to keep her out of sight.

“So this is the girl you had to travel more than fifty years to find?”  He asked rolling his eyes. “No blood traitors back in 1945?” He mocked making Tom’s eyes narrow.

“She can be taught the correct way of thinking,”  Tom said glancing down at her without really taking his attention from the professor.  “That is if we can come to an accord.” He added letting the man think they were on the same footing.

“You should Olivate her of the whole Unforgivable incident.  She comes from a long line of Gryffindors, and I doubt she would ever forgive your loss of control.”

“And what am I going to do about you?”  Tom asked thinking he had to agree with the man’s assessment.

“I'm willing to take an Unbreakable Vow never to tell what I witnessed here as long as you refrain from casting those spells within these walls again.”  The Professor offered.

“Specify what you mean by those spells?  Dark magic, or just the Unforgivables?” He asked knowing there was a dramatic difference between the two.

“We’ll say the Unforgivables.”  He offered with a wave of his hand.

“We’ll need a binder.”  Tom pointed out.

“Malfoy, he is already under your thrall correct?”  The Professor asked making Tom smile with a slight nod.

“Could you go get him while I fix your room, we had a bit of a tussle,”  Tom said glancing around at the damage Ginny’s spells had left around the classroom.


	5. A Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Over the next few weeks, he decided to give Ginny some space.  He had obliviated her memory of him using the pain curse on her but had left all other knowledge in place.  He needed her to think about how it felt to be in his arms. He would prefer if she came to the correct answer on her own, but he knew it might take her a bit of time.

He noted with amusement that she had not shared her revelations about how both Hermione and she were his matches according to the spell with Hermione.  He doubted she had told her friend about their little encounter at all. He was getting to understand the other girl’s personality enough to know that he would have already confronted him if she had known.

He spoke with Hermione on a nearly daily bases, but their conversations were professional and somewhat cold.  He was upset that she had not yet broken up with the fool as he had commanded, and she seemed to still think Tom had been playing with her when he had made his advances.

Lord Voldemort could be a patient man, so he gave them both their space as he worked on building his followers once again.  It wasn’t long before Draco had heard back from his grandfather, who was delighted to know that Tom was alright, and wished to meet the young man in person.

This gave Tom the legitimacy to start showing the other like-minded students what a real leader looked like, and he found that he could collect all sorts of friends in his own house.  On the first Hogsmeade visit since he returned he had another meeting with some of his original followers who still lived and held places of power.

Only Draco had come with him to this meeting; he found the boy was quite bright when adequately motivated and he was fast becoming his second in command.  They were heading back to the castle after a somewhat satisfying meeting where his old  _ friends _ swore their loyalty to him.

“How did you make them overlook the age thing?”  Draco asked as he had not been in the room for most of the meeting.  

“What?”  Tom tilted his head as he didn’t understand the question.

“My grandfather usually looks at me like I will never become a man in his eyes.  But there he was bowing to you and swearing his service.” The boy said sounding more awed then fearful for once.

“Respect.  You demand the respect you deserve.  You don’t let people belittle you.” He explained stopping so he could put his hand on Draco’s shoulder and look him in the eyes.  “You need to know your worth Draco, I’ve seen you do it with the other students, and I’ve seen you try it on me. Your grandfather is no different.  There is no divide between old and young.”

“Except knowledge and power.”  Draco pointed out.

“Even with all the years they had to catch up, I’m still the superior wizard,”  Tom explained with a wink before they continued to walk once again.

“Will you teach me, my Lord?”  Draco asked in a reverent tone.

“Oh yes Draco, I have so much I can teach you,”  Tom said with a satisfied smile.

“What are you guys talking about?”  The Greengrass girl asked as she and a little clone of hers were walking towards Hogsmeade.

“Nothing important.”  Draco cut in knowing how much Tom was starting to hate the girl that still seemed to be pursuing him relentlessly.  “Tom, this is Astoria, I told you about her.” He said motioning to the smaller of the two girls.

Tom smiled in too good of a mood to let even Greengrass sour it just now.  “Ah yes, the younger Miss Greengrass.” He said bowing gallantly to the girl.  She blushed prettily for him, showing that she was much shyer than her older sister.

“Draco is it true you and Pansy broke up?”  The older girl asked knowing full well she had her facts straight.

“A few weeks ago,”  Draco said wondering what that had to do with anything as he smiled pleasantly at the Slytherin girls.

“We’re heading into town,”  Daphne said elbowing her sister a little.  “We would love companions for our walk.”

“Unfortunately I have a meeting with Professor Black to get to.”  Tom lied easily; he was sure after his little meeting with the man he would cover for him if needed.  “But I can’t speak for Draco.” He said looking to his companion.

“I’m free.”  He said winking at the smaller Greengrass which made her elder sister frown.  “Where am I taking you lovely ladies?” He asked as Tom bowed his head and made his way up towards the castle.

“I’m surprised you haven’t just shagged her yet.”  A familiar redhead said as she sat alone near the side of the path with a book in her lap.

“Why would I want something like that?”  He asked looking back down the path with Draco was now flanked by the Greengrass sisters.  “She has very little brain and doesn’t efficiently use what she has.”

“I didn’t think one needed much of a brain for that activity,”  Ginny said before looking back down at her book.

Tom smiled and took a seat next to her so that he could read over her shoulder.  He had given her enough time now, and she was the one who started the conversation.

“Oh, you’re very wrong about that.”  He breathed against her ear. “The brain is one of the most important organs for  _ that _ activity.”

He could feel her tense at his closeness, but she didn’t move away.  “I wouldn’t know.” She admitted without looking at him.

“Haven’t found the right man?”  He asked as he let his hand settle on her knee.

“I’ve never really been inspired into the full act.”  She said with a shrug.

“You seemed to have plenty of inspiration the last time we spoke.”  He pointed out making her roll her eyes.

“That was the spell.”  She told him firmly, and he had to agree, so he didn’t press on that fact.

“You’ve had time to think about what that spell means.” He said moving his hand up her leg slowly.  It was a chilly day, and they were both wearing full robes, but that did not seem to lessen the effect he had on her.

“It’s a weird feeling, but somehow I know that...”  She frowned shaking her head as she tried to find the words.  “That we could be very satisfying together.” She said as she looked over at him.  “Sometimes I even think that Hermione being a part of that would make it better.” She told him with a frown.

“But?”  He asked as he tilted his head at her.  He needed her to state her reservations before he could fully show her own ridiculous they were.

“But those kinds of relationships don’t work outside of male fantasies.” She said rolling her eyes at him as she simultaneously leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder.

She felt comfortable around him because the spell let her understand how well they would work.  The magic showed her that he could never hurt her. He put a hand around her waist as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

“I agree that things would be less complicated if we only had one true mate.”  He told her making her look up with a frown.

“We?”  She asked looking confused.

He smiled brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek.  “Do you think I was expecting some shallow sexually driven relationship?  One of you as my wife the other as my Mistress sort of thing? I don’t expect either of you would be happy with that kind of arrangement.  It won’t be two separate relationships, that wouldn’t make any of us happy.”

He watched as she bit her lower lip as she took in this new information and started to turn a bit pink.  “That is not how things are done, Riddle.” She told him still without pulling away from his touch.

“I don’t care how things are done, Weasley.”  He said with a smile. He leaned into her slowly keeping eye contact, hypnotizing her like the cobra ready to strike.  “I only care about my contentment, and as my true mates that care extends to both of you.”

She had stopped breathing as he moved closer and he took her lips slowly this time, as he didn’t want to spook her.  His hand shifted down the side of her neck and into her robe to feel the fabric of her sweater covered breasts.

Slowly and gently he pushed her back onto the frosty ground as he continued to deepen the kiss until she was genuinely surrendering to him as he moved over her.  He felt her hands as they moved into his hair and smiled as she gave into her own desire.

“Bloody hell!”  Came the grating voice of Ronald Weasley.  “Get off my bleeding sister!” The boy demanded, making Tom pull back only because where there was a Ron…

He couldn’t finish the thought as the child, in fact, pulled him backward by the scruff of his robes.  Tom rolled over putting an arm up to defend his face as he used the other to draw his wand. This was not the kind of manhandling he was looking forward to by a Weasley at the moment.

“Ronald stop this,”  Ginny yelled as Tom aimed his wand at the wanker in front of him.

“Just try it.”  Tom hissed, and the weasel got pulled back by his friend Potter before he did anything foolish.

“What the heck are you doing with that Slytherin in the middle of the bleeding road?!”  He yelled at his sister.

Tom glanced around for the Head Girl.  He spotted her yards off the road and moving at a quick pace towards Hogwarts.  Was she really going to be mad at him for kissing Ginny while she was still dating her bastard of a brother?

He got to his feet stepping right between the yelling siblings so he could look bastard in the eyes and cut him off from yelling at his witch.  “I’m sorry, were you saying something?” He asked in a deadly cold tone.

“Ginny would you go check…”  He started as the girl moved to his side and gave him a look that promised nothing good.  “Please, she’s upset?” He asked his little vixen in a sincere tone as he motioned with his head towards Hermione.

“Okay.”  She said as his tone seemed to help her see the benefit of what he was asking.  “We still need to talk.” She added before glaring at her brother. “You. I never need to talk to again.”  She snapped and turned on the spot to check on her friend.

Now that he could keep his full attention on the lesser of the Weasleys he emotionless expression slid right back into place.  “You are not to say those things about my girlfriend ever again.” He said marking his claim on Ginny right there and then.

“She isn’t dating some Slytherin pretty boy.”  Ron countered, and Tom noticed he had drawn his wand.

“She can date whoever she wants.”  He said though it wasn’t true. She was his now and had no options but to date him, but this fool didn’t need to know that.

“You’re going to stay away from her if you know what’s good for you,”  Ron growled, and Tom could tell he was near the tipping point.

“There are so many things I plan to do to her, staying away isn’t one of them.”  He said with a little smirk trying to provoke the boy now.

Not only did a bat-bogey hex come flying his way the next moment but a very nasty knee versal hex was thrown by Potter.  He threw up a shield for one and dodged the other narrowly. He hadn’t been paying much attention to Potter before, hadn’t realized how much skin the boy had in the game before he hadn’t thought about the fact this was her recent ex and would have strong emotions for her as well.

Now that he understood the fight before him it became only a little more interesting as he defended himself against the two Gryffindors.  He just used defensive magic as he slowly backed up towards the school. He had no plans to get in trouble for this fight, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to get them the honor.

“What is going on here?”  The stern voice of Headmistress McGonagall shrieked as one of the hexes that were aimed at Tom rebounded off his shield and nearly hit her.  Potter and Weasley were still too worked up that it took her disarming the three of them before the spells stopped flying.

“Someone.  Explain. Now.”  She ordered as she looked between the three boys.

“I’m sorry Headmistress,”  Tom said panting as he pretended to be worn out from the duel.  “Mr. Weasley was upset that was kissing his sister, and I said some words that were uncalled for in my own anger.”  He admitted as he looked regretful.

“That is no excuse for ganging up on a fellow student.  What do you two have to say for yourselves?” She asked turning to the two Gryffindors.

With Tom already admitting he had somewhat provoked the fight, they had no steam to run on.  There was nothing they could say to make themselves look any better in the situation.

“He was just there Headmistress…”  Ron pointed to where Ginny’s book still lay forgotten.  “On top of her!”

“Ten points from each of your houses for fighting.”  She said sternly narrowing her eyes at all three of them.  “And another thirty from Gryffindor for bad sportsmanship.”  She added looking at each of them in turn. “Be glad you weren’t on school grounds, or you would all have detention as well.”

“I am sorry Headmistress,”  Tom said looking full of remorse as the two Gryffindors steamed over losing so many points.

She handed each of the boys back their wands after that and ordered them back to the castle.  “Let me get Ginny’s book?” Tom asked pointing to the ground just down the path.

“Where is Miss Weasley?” She asked looking around as she obviously wondered why the source of the chaos was no longer around.

Tom spoke in a soft tone so that the other two couldn’t hear him.  “I believe her brother’s words after he caught…”

“I see.”  She waved her hand not needing to know anymore.  “You may get her book, but then right to the castle.  You’ve lost the privilege of visiting the town for today Mr. Riddle.”

“Of course Ma’am.”  He said bowing his head before summoning the book to him and turning to head back to the castle to find where exactly where his women had ended up.


	6. What Belongs to Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It didn’t take long before Tom found Ginny standing outside of the Heads dorm as she continued to knock on the door.  So she hadn’t made it to the other girl before Hermione had found a way to hide from her friend. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he held her book out to her.

“She won’t let me in,”  Ginny said with a frown as she looked between him and the door.

“Maybe I should be the one to talk to her.”  He said glancing around to make sure the idiot twins hadn’t followed him.  Once he was sure they were alone, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss to reassure her.

“What happened with Ron?”  She asked as he pulled back.  He gave her a reassuring smile and pushed a lock of hair from out of her eyes.  “That bad?”

“I may have lost your house fifty points.” He told her with a grimace.  “But it couldn’t be helped; they needed a lesson. I will never allow someone to talk to you like that again Ginny.”  He said seriously.

“I can fight my own battles.”  She countered but gave him a little smile.  “What happened? You said they...”

“I know, you wouldn’t be mine if you couldn’t.”  He said with a wink before sighing. “I told your brother you could date anyone you wish, and we should be clear on this fact, by anyone I mean me.”  He said smirking at her as she rolled her eyes. “He warned me to stay away, and I made a slightly lewd comment which provoked him and Potter to attack.”

“Slightly lewd?”  She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

“Something like…”  He started before she covered his lips with her fingers.

“Hermione says you memorize textbooks, which is infuriating her by the way.  Don’t even pretend you don’t know exactly what you said.”

He leaned back against the door and gave her a bright smile.  “I said: there are so many things I plan to do to you, staying away isn’t one of them.”  He told her honestly. “They are the ones that took it lewdly.” He added with a wink.

“I should go talk to them.”  She said with a sigh.

“No,”  Tom told her with a frown.  “Maybe tomorrow once they’ve had time to cool down, but they have no right to you now.”  He told her sternly. “The Potter boy is obviously still taken with your or he wouldn’t have attacked me with some begrudgingly impressive hexes.  Your brother is vile to you. You’ve said yourself he is most of the reason there are such distasteful rumors about you in this school.

Ginny, you have two choices right now as I see it.  You can go spend time with friends that are nowhere near Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter, or you can go to my room to have some time by yourself while I talk to Hermione.”

She frowned between him and the door where he was leaning.  “With that tone I almost thought you were trying to be my mother.”  She said, and he could tell she was getting herself worked up. “But she calls me Ginevra when she's being bossy.”

He leaned in and kissed her to cut off wherever her little tirade had going before pulling back and looking into her eyes.  “I think I’ll save Ginevra for more intimate times.” He told her with a smirk. “I need to know you are safe without being harassed while I’m doing this.  Please?” He asked softly.

She let out another sigh before nodding.  “I’ll go see what Luna is up to.” She said with a smile.  “I’m not the type of girl that will be waiting around in your room for you.

“Well if you will be with friends than you should probably know I also told your brother I was your boyfriend, so that information has probably gotten around already.”  He added with a smirk.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before giving one last look to the door behind her. “Be nice.”  She told him firmly before heading back down the hall.

He watched her for a moment before turning his attention to his other mate.  It would be simpler if he only had to deal with one, he wouldn’t have to care about the feelings of so many people suddenly.  It was rather tiring, but he was still sure it would be worth it in the end. Lord Voldemort didn’t make mistakes after all.

“Hermione?”  He questioned as he pushed the door to the common room open and found it empty.  He figured as much and headed towards her dorm’s closed door. “Hermione I need to talk to you.”  He said through the door wondering if she had been upset enough to silence the door.

Pulling his wand he found that she had in fact put up a whole ward to keep people out of her room, but he was pretty sure she could still hear him.  “Hermione please can we talk like adults?”

“Go away, Tom!”  She snapped, and he could hear the distress in her voice.

“You are  _ not _ allowed to be angry with me right now.   _ You _ are still dating that vile boy that doesn’t know what he has.”  He growled through the door. He could take down her ward and would do exactly that if he had to talk through the door much longer.

“I hope you're happy with that SLAG!”  She yelled, and that was the final straw.

“Enough!”  He blasted the ward and the door with it making her scream for a completely different reason as he invaded her room.  “We are going to talk NOW!” He hissed noting she already had her wand drawn.

“I don’t want to talk to you!”  She yelled back defending herself as he tried to disarm her.  He was impressed with how quick she was with a wand, but he was in no mood for this kind of foreplay

“Well get over it.”  He said defending himself from her hex.  “I’ve given you more than enough time we are talking about this today!”  He said summoning her to him and wrapping an arm around her waist as she crashed into his chest.

“What do you want from me?”  She asked looking up at him with angry eyes.  He couldn't help but crash his lips down onto hers and pull her against him in a violent kiss.  She struggled against him at first but soon submitted into his embrace.

Once he felt she was calm enough, he pulled back to look back into her eyes.  Now he could see hurt, and confusion had joined the anger. “Get off of me.” She said pushing him away.  He let her go for now because she seemed ready to at least talk.

“I want you.”  He told her seriously.

“You were just shagging one of my best friends in the middle of the road!”  She said outraged by his claim.

“The venue was not well thought out.”  He admitted with a nod. “But if you let me explain it will all become clear.”

“Everybody wants Ginny; it doesn’t take rocket science to figure that out.” She said coldly.  “She’s pretty and confident, and funny, and powerful, I get it. I have a boyfriend, and I have no right to be upset with you.  I just liked being the one someone like you chose for once. Even if it only lasted a few minutes.” She said looking down as she blushed deeply.

“Are you dating that horrid boy because he is the only one in this school you don’t have to compete with her over?”  He asked as the ridiculousness of her choices dawned on him.

“No.  I love Ron. He’s sweet and goofy, and he cares about me.”  She said, but she didn’t exactly sound sure.

“He doesn’t treat you the way you deserve.  He may care about you, but he doesn’t care for you.  He doesn’t challenge you to be better, for Merlin’s sake he doesn’t even have the ability to comprehend how brilliant you are.  I’ve watched the way he uses you for school work and the way you have to dumb everything down for him, and I have had enough of it.”

She swallowed frowning as she tried to deny everything he just said. “He…”

“He isn’t anywhere near your league, my dear.  I'm the only one in this entire school that will ever challenge you.”  He told her seriously. “And that is something you will need to fulfill your potential.”

“Even if anything you just said was true, which I'm not admitting to in any form, you’ve already chosen.  I’m not taking one of my best friend’s new boyfriend from her.” She told him firmly.

“I’m not asking you to.”  He started knowing he would have to explain things fully for her to understand.  “I assume you’ve run across the Sociis Perfectus ritual in your charms studies?” He asked knowing he at least wouldn’t have to explain this part.

“It's a powerful charm that guides the caster to their perfect mate.”  She said as if she was answering a question in class.

He undid his cloak and started to loosen his tie as well when she rose her wand at him in warning.  “Just a little demonstration. I figured you would want to be the one touching me, to give you more power over what is about to happen.”  He explained as he opened his shirt and pulled his undershirt up to reveal his stomach to her. “Please place both your hands here.” He asked sweetly, as she narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not…”  She started as he held up his wand and tossed it away from himself to let her feel more in control.

“It has to be a bit more significant touching than just holding hands.”  He told her before pulling his shirt off and throwing the undershirt aside as well.  “My shoulders then?” He offered thinking that would be more acceptable.

Her eyes ran up his chest appraisingly, and he couldn’t help but smirk as he could tell she very much enjoyed what she was seeing.  She stepped forward with a sigh and put a hand on each of his shoulders. He placed his hands lightly on top of hers before he started to feel the first light tingles of pleasure from the spell registering their connection.

“What are the signs of a completed Sociis Perfectus?”  He asked in the tone of authority; he found she responded to well.

“When the caster has found the person they share a…”  Her eyes brightened as the feeling started to intensify the longer they touched.  “...and pleasurable tingling that will eventually turn into a drive to copulate.” She said before pulling away and blushing at her words.

“So now you understand.”  He took a step forward as she took another back with alarm in her eyes.

“You cast that ritual on yourself.”  She said in a hushed voice as she turned to keep herself from being pinned to her bed as he walked after her at a steady pace.

“And it led me through time to you and Ginevra.”  He told her amused as she kept herself away. “You must know what that means?”

“You really connected with Ginny?” She asked frowning at him as she moved out into the common room.  “If that is true then you shouldn’t even want to be pursuing me.” She told him and licked her lips as she frowned at her own statement.  “But you wouldn’t want to be kissing her if… I felt it start to connect.”

“I’ve been doing a bit more in-depth research because of my drive to connect with both of you. This sort of thing has happened before.   It occurs when the relationship somehow needs all three people to be complete, full and satisfying for all involved.” He told her still following her at an easy pace.  “Hermione, what are you afraid of?”

“I’m not having sex with you.”  She said glancing at the door that led to the hall.

“Please just let me finish the spell.  It's hard to focus when it's incomplete.  I promise that we will not have sex during the connection.  I wouldn’t use you like that.” He told her knowing he needed her consent now for her to be able to be at ease later.

He wondered for the first time if the spell was, in fact, helping him pursue the girls by giving him the ability to care about their wants and needs.

“I swear I can control it.  I did with Ginny.” He told her as he moved quickly to the door seeing that she was about to make a run for it.

She stopped short of touching him and took another step back.  “What if I can't control it?” She asked knowing full well that she would need it as badly as he would.  The connection wanted the targets of the spell to connect; it was why it was called the connection.

“I’m stronger than you.”  He pointed out with a smile.  “I need this Hermione. Please?” He asked again just standing in front of the door as he waited for her to decide.  She knew the ritual that he did; she would know how much of the caster's mind the spells would take up while it was still actively searching out a connection.

“Wait… how have you been beating me in class?”  She asked actually sounding put out.

“Maybe I'm just trying to impress you.”  He said with a smirk.

“I’m with Ron.” She said, and as if she summoned him with her words there was a knock at the door.

“Hermione, do you know where Ginny is?”  He asked still sounding annoyed.

Tom smirked at her as she stayed silent.  He slowly started to undo his belt, and she watched him not understanding what was happening as he kicked off his shoes and began to lower his pants.  Her eyes took in his toned form as he stood in front of her in only boxers.

“Hermione?”  Ron questioned.

“Maybe she isn’t here,”  Potter said sounding less annoyed.

“We already checked the library.”  Ron reminded his friend. “Hermione, is she hiding in there with you because we  _ need _ to talk to her.”

Tom slowly turned as if was actually planning to answer the door when Hermione finally understood his plan and put a ward and then a silencing spell on the door.

“Get in Draco’s room.”  She ordered as he tried the handle and chuckled at the ward.  “And take your clothes with you.” She snapped casting his pants and shoes into his arms.

“Let me just get my wand.”  He said heading towards her room before she warded the doorway as well since she hadn’t yet fixed the door.  “What's in this for me?” He asked turning to her with a smirk.

“I promise to finish the connection if you don’t make a scene.”  She said looking up at him with a frown.

He smiled at her with one firm nod before heading to Draco’s room to hide.  He could hear her fixing her door before she took down her outer ward and opened the door for the fools.

“She’s not in here guys.  I don’t know where she is.”  Hermione said sounding tired.

“Have you seen Riddle?  We can’t find him either.”  Ron asked as he could hear the boys moving into the common room.

Tom decided to take the time to put back on his pants and belt.  It would be helpful if he were going to have to fight the two boys the muggle way to be wearing his pants.  Shoes could be useful as well he decided a moment later.

“Yeah, he’s a fool if he thinks we are going to let this drop,”  Potter said bitterly. “I bet we can get Seamus and Dean to help give him a good beating.”

“You are not getting a gang of Gryffindors together to beat down anyone, especially a Head Boy,”  Hermione told them both bossily.

“You saw what he was doing to her Hermione, and then after you left, you should have seen how controlling he was with her.  I bet he has some kind of dark magic on her.” Ron started to rant. “All those Slytherins are into that disgusting stuff.”

“He is a Head Boy Ronald, do you really think he could get away with casting that kind of spell on anyone?”  Hermione said, and Tom could hear the annoyance in her voice. “Look I was getting some studying done because I don’t want to be around either of you when you're like this.  There is no Ginny or Tom here; please go someplace else if you two are going to keep brooding.”

“Fine,”  Ron said, and Tom sneered as he heard what were obviously kissing sounds.  His hand tightened around his nonexistent wand as he counted the eternity until he heard the two leave once again.

He was still scowling when Hermione opened the door to Draco’s room.

“How about this…”  Tom started with a deadly tone.  “...you break up with him by the end of the day, or I just break him?”  He offered, making her scowl back.

“You don’t own me, Mr. Riddle.”  She told him firmly. She was mistaken, but he was smart enough to know not to correct her just then.

“Fine.”  He said as he took in a calming breath. “Shall we?” He asked holding his arms open for her.  “The more skin we connect the faster, the process will be.” He added as he looked at her sweater.

With a deep breath, Hermione pulled it off and looked between them before getting rid of her bra as well.  He couldn’t help but smile at the lovely curves of her form. With one final breath, she stepped into his arms and let him wrap his arms around her.

He let out a contented sigh as the pleasurable feeling started to build once again inside of him.  “Very brave of you.” He commented as he looked down at the top of her head. Neither of his women was very tall he noted, but that was alight with him, it meant he could stand over them whenever he liked.

“What?”  She purred as she looked up at him to rest her chin on his chest.

“Taking off the brassiere.”  He said wanting to lean down and take her lips in a kiss but thinking better of it, so he merely licked his own.

“You said it would work faa…”  She lost her train of thought as her body naturally pushed closer to him.  “Oh wow.” She moaned against him, and he decided to hold tightly to the small of her back, so she didn’t get any ideas about wiggling out of pants.

“I know.”  He answered as his eyes lingered on her bliss-filled face.  Merlin he needed her, needed them both.

“I know you said we wouldn’t, but it would be okay.”  She gasped as her hands fiddled with the back of his pants.  “Just a little bit? Can you imagine how good it would be?” She asked trying to convince him as he held her tight.

“It is going to be very good when I claim you darling, but do you really want to cheat on your idiot?”  He asked groaning to himself as he could feel himself hardening against her stomach, he was sure she would be able to feel it too.

“Oh, Ron.” She said quickly.  “Yes Ron, I need to think of Ron.”  She said but was still wiggling against him as if she planned to climb him like a tree.

“Is that helping?” He asked pressing his fingers into her back a bit harder than he should be.  She moaned against him and closed her eyes as she shook her head.

“Nope.  You smell good.”  She said as if those two things were connected.

“It’s called bathing; maybe he should try it sometime,”  Tom said knowing that they were nearing the crest of this need.

“Please?”  Hermione whimpered against him.  “Please, you can put it anywhere.”  She begged, making his cock throb at the images her words provoked.

“It is almost over my dear.”  He promised and smiled as he felt the sudden easing of his need. “Please don’t punch me in the face.”  He said thinking of what had happened with Ginny.

“What?”  She asked stepping back from him with a chuckle on her lips.


	7. Social Standards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Tom glared across the Great Hall as he tried to think of a punishment painful enough for the imbecile who actually had the nerve to touch his woman.  He was tapping his wand against his knee under the table as if he was only  _ just _ holding back all the curses he would inflict upon the boy.

“Talk didn’t do well?”  Ginny asked, to the surprise of the Slytherins around him she was actually brave enough to sit next to the fuming Slytherin.  She touched his leg, and it did help a little to have her close like she was, so he wrapped a possessive arm around her and took in a breath.

“I would say it had mixed results.”  He said as he started to run his hand up and down her back to calm himself.  “Decided not to sit at your house table?” He asked with a smirk.

“Avoiding my brother still.”  She pointed out as she leaned forward to start to serve herself some food.  “Since we’re dating now it doesn’t seem weird to have me over here right?” She asked mischievously.

“Not at all, darling.”  He told her putting his wand away so he could actually think about his untouched dinner in front of him.

Ginny glanced across the room with a frown on her own.  “What happened?” She asked looking back at Tom.

“I explained everything to her, and she allowed for the connection to settle.”  He told her softly with a sigh. “But she is still over there letting the…” He waved his fingers on Ron’s direction and at a loss for words because he had the boys sister sitting next to him.

“Useless git.”  She filled in with a smile.

“Look how close they’re sitting.”  He pointed out as Ginny laughed. “What?” He asked looking down at his witch.

“We’re sitting closer.”  She pointed out with a smirk.

"That’s different.” He told her firmly.  “You’re mine.” He pointed out as if this was obvious.

“They’re still dating.”  She countered as she let her hand rest on his leg.  “To those observing, she is his.” She pointed out making his hand clenched against her back.

He decided it was best to stop looking at the Gryffindor table altogether, so he focused his attention on the smiling redhead next to him.

“What are your plans for this evening, my dearest?”  He asked noting for the first time how far everyone else was sitting.

“A few things, some homework, avoiding my brother, trying to talk to Hermione.”  She said with a smile. “Maybe some more snogging with my hot boyfriend.” She added playfully.

“Weasley.”  Draco greeted stiffly, as he sat down across from the couple.

“Malfoy.”  She responded just as coldly.  Tom would have to do something about that he could see now, but that was a problem for another time.

“How was your outing this afternoon?”  He asked Draco instead.

“Astoria was rather pleasant.”  The boy said giving Ginny an appraising look as if he didn’t want to talk in front of her.

“Did something happen?”  Tom pushed getting the boy’s attention back on him.

“Not really, Daphne couldn’t be deterred.”  He told him with a frown. “And she heard a nasty rumor about you being caught with…”  He glanced over to Ginny once again.

“Oh?  Is my posture not clear enough now?”  Tom asked as he glanced up and down the Slytherin table to see the elder Greengrass sister glaring at his redhead.  “We will have to fix that.” He said sitting back a little further on the bench before he swiftly pulled Ginny into his lap.  She shrieked in surprise and couldn’t help but laugh as Tom held her even closer.

“You’ve made your message clear m-Tom,”  Draco said catching himself quickly.

“I can sit on the bench myself,”  Ginny said rolling her eyes at the little show he was making.

“But I like you here.”  He told her looking into her eyes.  “You were saying something about snogging a hot boyfriend?”  He added as his hand moved up the back of her neck pulling her lips towards his.

“Mr. Riddle I’m sure Miss. Weasley is perfectly capable of taking her own seat.”  The Headmistress said as she approached the two. “These types of displays are not meant for the dinner table.”

“Sorry, Ma’am,”  Tom said lowering his eyes in regret as he had to let Ginny retake her seat next to him.

“Maybe it would be better of Miss Weasley went to sit at her own table?”  She questioned looking between the two of them.

“Please, Headmistress I don’t want to deal with my brother right now,”  Ginny said giving her own show of distress.

Tom glanced over at Ronald at the mention of him and found that he was forcibly held in his seat by both Hermione and Potter as he growled in Tom’s direction.

“I see, well I can understand trying to stay out of such conflict, but at least move to the other side of the table so that you two aren’t tempted to further displays.”  The woman commanded sending Ginny to move around and take a place next to Malfoy.

“Maybe you should stay with me tonight,”  Tom said as he still had a splendid view of her brother's temper, and it did not look like it was easing up.

“It is only going to get worse when you take the mu…”  Draco stopped speaking as Tom gave him a warning look.

“He knows?”  Ginny asked frowning at Malfoy.

“She knows?”  Draco asked nearly at the same time looking at Ginny.

“Of course,”  Tom answered both of them without taking his eyes off of Ronald.  “Draco is a trusted friend and Ginevra..”

“I should never have told you my full name.”  She interrupted with a frown.

“Is my partner.”  Tom finished smirking back at her.  “With a lovely name that suits he much better than Ginny.”  He commented on giving her an easy smile.

Draco looked delighted by this new information as he turned to the girl.  “So the great Weaslette is going to be okay sharing her man with another woman?”  He asked with venom in his voice.

“This is the other problem I wanted to talk to you about,”  Ginny said to Tom as she didn’t dignify Draco’s words with an answer.

“Social standards and imbeciles not understanding the complexities of a nontraditional relationship?”  Tom offered as Draco frowned because he was smart enough to know he was just called an imbecile.

“Exactly,”  Ginny said as she leaned in to pull her plate across the table.

He rested his hand on top of hers and gave her a simple smile as he let her know he understood her concerns.  “Neither of you would be happy having to live in the shadows, even if it was just in public.” He said as he eyes moved back to Hermione.

Ronald seemed to be calm for now and was stuffing his face with dinner as he spoke to the group animatedly.

“I will simply have to build a world where our relationship isn’t mocked or brought into question.”  He told her in all seriousness.

She smiled at him with her kind eyes, but he could tell she didn’t believe or understand what he meant.

“And I will surround us with people who will not dare judge you or Hermione.”  He added seriously.

“You can’t control who surrounds us while we’re here in school.”  She pointed out making him frown as he couldn’t say she wasn’t right.

“Unfortunately while here at school we will have some people we will be able to be open with and others we will not.  And I think you will discover that line will be somewhat neatly divided into my friends and your friends.”

“Really?”  She asked motioning to Draco who had made the comment that had started the conversation.

“Draco is a quick study.”  He said, and the blond knew a threat when he heard one.  “In fact, he will never be saying anything so disrespectful to you or Hermione ever again.”

“So, your plan is to bully your friends into submission?”  She asked with a smirk.

“Whatever tactics work to achieve my goals.”  Tom counted with his own smirk.

“And what tactic is this?”  She asked motioning between the two of them.

“Oh, I like to vary my tactics with you.”  He said playfully, and not really answering her question.

After dinner was over, he walked with his arm around her as they talked.  The subject had turned to academics and what she was taking and what she wanted to do with her life after Hogwarts.  Draco walked next to them, and several other Slytherins walked nearby as the group headed towards the library.

They had made their way up to the second floor before they were interrupted by the angry Weasley.

“Riddle I want a word with you!”  Ron yelled, and everyone in their little group turned to face him.

“This isn’t the time Ron.”  Hermione was trying to control him while Potter stood to the side looking unsure.

Tom motioned to his own followers to keep out of things as he stepped forward in front of Ginny.

“We’ve had a bad start of this, and that is mostly my fault.”  He said holding his hands up to show he didn’t have his wand out.  He realized that neither Ginevra or Hermione would be happy for very long without some peace with the two fool boys.  At least, for now, he would have to play nice.

“Maybe we could all sit down and talk calmly.”  He offered as his eyes moved back and forth between Potter and Weasley.  “I never meant to make trouble.”

“Do you really think we are going to fall for that bull?”  The redheaded boy asked with a sneer at him.

“Ron.”  Potter cut in as he was noticing what his friend did not; the two were very much outnumbered in this hall.

“These outbursts only serve to stroke your ego and upset your lovely sister,”  Tom told him seriously. “I have grown quite fond of her, and I find myself wishing to de-escalate this situation before it goes any further.”

“I’m not going to stand by while you take advantage of my baby sister.  She’s supposed to be with a nice guy… like Harry.” The idiot snapped waving his wand about threateningly.

“Ginny is a powerful independent woman that gets to decide for herself with who she wishes to be.  I’m fortunate enough to have her attention, but I would hardly say I'm taking advantage of her.”

“He’s right Ron,”  Hermione spoke up because the fool still wasn’t taking the hint.  “She’s your sister, not your property.” She told him firmly.

“Hermione stay out of this.”  Ron snapped at her and yanked her back behind him.

Tom couldn’t control himself any longer. His wand was in his hand in a flash, and he had the little idiot pressed against the wall with the tip at his throat.

“Listen to me.”  He hissed as the rest of the hall went very silent.  “I'm trying to play nice out of respect for those I care about.”  He told the boy in front of him. “But there is only so much protection you get because of the women that care about you, especially when you continue to disrespect those women.  You manhandle or insult either of them ever again, and I will  _ end you _ .”

He finished pulling back quickly and leaving the area before he lost the last bits of his control.  Who knew actually caring about another would lead to these ridiculous outbursts? He needed to get himself under control before he ruined all of his own plans.

A few minutes later he ended up back in his room and decided a shower would help him to cool off before he did something truly permanent.  As he let the water run over him, he replayed the confrontation from the hall. He had tried to play nice with the boy, but he just lost it when he saw the creature shove her as he had.

The image of the idiot pushing her aside played over and over in his head, and he realized the shower wasn’t helping him cool down in the least.  He needed to keep control of his darker impulses until he was powerful enough no one would be foolish enough to question him.

There was a knock on his door as he turned off the water and he wondered out long they had been there.  Leaving his body wet he wrapped a towel around his lower half before going to the door to find a somewhat agitated brunette.

“I should have killed him.”  He told her before turning to head back towards his bedroom to dry off.  He left the door open so she could enter if she liked.

“You can’t go around threatening people like that,”  Hermione said as she followed him, closing the door after her.

“Oh, that wasn’t a threat, my sweet.”  He called from the bedroom. “I meant every word of it.  I will end your little boyfriend if he tries anything like that again.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”  She said now leaning against the wall next to the door of his room.

He turned to look at her giving her a full look at everything he had and making her blush in that pretty way she did that he liked.

“Is that so?”  He asked taking a step towards her feeling his lousy mood start to shift away.

“Yes.”  She said frowning at him as she worked to keep her eyes on his face.  “But that doesn’t mean I'm jumping into your arms.” She told him firmly.

“Conveniently there is a bed in this room.”  He pointed out as if he didn’t understand what she meant.

“You’re with Ginny.  I’m not getting in the way of that.”  She told him firmly as a sign of respect for her friend.

“I’m not suggesting that you do.  I thought you understood me when I explained it this afternoon.  You both belong with me. I belong with you. We all belong together.”

“How exactly is that going to work?”  She asked frowning at him as he moved closer.

“For now anyone who is important to me will know how important you are to me.”  He told her taking another step so that he stood directly in front of her. “The rest of the world will think I am only with Ginny.”

“So you want me to fall into your arms and become your mistress?”  She asked rolling her eyes.

“No.” He told her firmly as he moved his hand to rest on the wall next to her head.  “You will be my partner just like Ginny. But I will have to select, only for now, who knows that fact.  And only to protect the both of you.”

“Why would I agree to this?”  She asked swallowing hard as he moved his other hand to the other side of her head, trapping her against the wall.

“Because you know I will make you happy, I will challenge you, and I will protect you.”  He told her as he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. “Just say yes, my dearest.”


	8. Mindless Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Yes.”  She said looking directly looking into his eyes.  Tom rewarded her by taking her head in both hands and pulling her into a fierce kiss.  He hungrily tasted every inch of her sweet mouth as his hard form crashed against her soft curves.

Her hands moved around him; fingers splayed as she tried to pull him more firmly against her while they kissed.  They were both panting for air by the time he pulled back just enough to rest his head against hers.

“This is very new for me.”  He whispered as his hands traveled down the back of her neck, over her shoulders and down her sides.

“Really?  I figured girls would be throwing themselves at you all the time back in your time.”  She said with a smile. “Even here I’ve seen them trying to get your attention.”

“You have my attention.”  He told her as he tasted her lips more gently this time.

“I know.”  She agreed once her mouth was free to speak again.  “But I was sure you would have had some experience…”  She said blushing as she couldn't say the word.

“Oh.  Yes.” He chuckled at her confusion.  “I’ve have experience in the carnal acts.”  He agreed. “But never with anyone that I actually cared about.”

“Oh.”  She said blinking up at him like an innocent doe.

“Have you never?”  He asked pulling his face back so that he could smooth her hair back with his hand.

“I have.”  She said looking away from him, and she chewed on her lower lip.  “It wasn’t, terrific.” She admitted blushing.

“Oh really?  Well, I think we will have to start working on that right now.”  He told her finding this was going to be the perfect way to burn off his unsettled energy.

He picked her small frame up quickly and tossed her over his shoulder as he carried her over to the bed.  She laughed when he picked her up and shrieked as he threw her easily onto his mattress before going to collect his wand.

“We should discuss one thing before we start my sweet.”  He said as he turned back towards with a predatory smile.

“Oh?”  She asked sounding suddenly nervous.

“Do you know what a safe word is, sugar?”  He asked as he moved towards her.

“I’ve read about them, will I need one?”  She asked, and he did not miss the deepening of her breath and the widening of her eyes at this information.

“Oh yes.”  He said as he moved to the end of the bed and smiled down at her.

“Quidditch.”  She told him without any real prompting, and he gave her an amused smile.

“Really?”  He asked as he caught one of her feet and cast a rope around her ankle while he pulled off her shoe and tossed it over his shoulder.

“I umm hate it.” She said breathing even heavier.  “Least sexy thing in the world.” She told him as he caught the other foot and repeated the process.

“And what do you find  _ sexy _ my sweetness?”  He asked as he moved around the bed and cast another rope around her wrist.  He watched as she examined it and found there was no tie, it was made to fit her delicate appendage perfectly.  “Be honest.” He ordered as he moved around to the other side of the bed.

“This is getting very sexy.”  She said as she flushed at her confession.

“What else darling?”  He asked casting a final rope onto her last wrist.  “Honestly will only improve what I'm about to do to you.”

“You’ll laugh.”  She told him, and with one last wand movement, her arms and legs were stretched tightly to each corner of the bed.  She gasped before testing the ties only to find them very secure.

“Tell me.”  He said as he reached out and brushed his fingers over her neck.  “Or do I need to torture it out of you?” He asked as he rested the tip of his wand against her lips.  With a nonverbal spell, her lips started to prickle giving her the urge to lick, suck, and nibble on them as she explored the new feeling.

“I like this.”  She admitted as the sensation gave her a wonton pleasure.

“For now.”  He told her as he leaned over and placed a finger inside her open mouth.

She moaned and started to suck on it like it was the best thing she had ever tasted.  She swirled her tongue around it and took in as much of the finger as Tom would allow.  When he withdrew the digit, she followed with her head whimpering and nibbled on the tip as the rest moved out of her reach.

“More?”  She asked as she looked up at him needfully.

“Tell me what you like, and I will let you have two fingers princess.”  He promised as if this would be a high reward. The bright which next to him seemed to agree as she smiled at him and then looked away.

“I have fantasies about being called naughty things, being humiliated.”  She said unable to look him in the eyes.

He rewarded the confession by allowing her to service his middle and index finger this time.  He let her take them in as far as she wanted and smiled as she moaned around them. It was a most enjoyable curse; he had to admit.

“What sort of naughty things have you thought up for yourself my sweet?”  He asked as he withdrew his digits again getting a whimper from the girl tied to the bed.

“Umm…” It took her a moment to clear her head enough and think clearly.  “Slut I guess, whore, bitch, bimbo, and others.” She said as she looked into his eyes as she was licking her lips again waiting for her reward.

“You’re favorite?”  He asked as he worked to get an idea of her desires so he could use them to fulfill his own.

“Brainless mudslut.”  She gasped trying to lean over enough to kiss him.  “But I don’t like to be called ugly or anything like that.”  She told him suddenly.

“Oh, I will worship your body while you are in my bed.” He told her as the hand still wet with her saliva brushed down her stilled clothed chest and going directly to the buttons of her jeans.  He slipped the fingers she just had in her mouth under the elastic of her knickers and pushed them down between her slick folds. “And degrade that little mind of yours.” He said as pressed his pads up against her clit.

“Oh!”  She gasped jerking against the bonds that held her.

“You're a lustful little thing aren’t you?  Already so wet for me.” He said as he ran his fingers up and down her core teasingly.

“Yes please?” She whimpered as her body trembled with the need of him.

“Is there anything else my filthy little strumpet needs to tell her Lord?”  He asked as he slowly stroked the fires of desire in his pet.

“Umm…”  She started again as he was sure she was having a tough time.  Amused he watched her mouth wantonly open and close. “I can’t think.”  She gasped her moving back against his fingers.

“Of course not my witless mudblood.”  He cooed against her ear. “Thinking is not your job while you are in this bed, is it?” He asked, and she shook her head in answer.  “You just let your Lord do all the thinking now.” He told her, and she nodded quickly as her body started to tense with her oncoming orgasm.  “Say I'm a half-witted bimbo that lets my Lord do all the hard thinking for me.’” He hissed hoping this would push her over the edge.

“I AM!”  She screamed after that as her body shook and her back arched with her first orgasm of the night.

He chuckled withdrawing his hand from her jeans and pushed his fingers back into her mouth so she could suck her juices from his digits.  She sucked on him eager as the curse continued to make her crave the feeling.

“I guess I can’t expect anything better from a slag like you.”  He said making himself sound disappointed even though he was delighted.

She whimpered at his disapproval, and he chuckled as he pulled himself away from her.  When he stood again, she would be able to see his hardened shaft pressing against his stomach, and she licked her lips as her eyes stayed locked on his male appendage.

“Please?”  She whimpered her hips rolling as she was still very much turned on.

“I’m waiting.”  He told her with a smile as he stood at the end of the bed.

She looked confused for a moment before her already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red.  “I’m a half-witted bimbo that lets my Lord do all the hard thinking for me.” She said hoping that is what he wanted from her.

“Good puppy.”  He said with a smirk as he activated a detangling spell on his wand.

“Please take me, my Lord?”  She asked as she bit her lower lip.

“Do you think you deserve my cock?”  He asked as he moved his wand over the inside seam of her jeans and started to take them apart from her ankle to her core and then back down the other leg.

She whimpered at the obvious trick question.  “Please?” She begged, and he chuckled as he finished taking apart her pants around her before taking the elastic of her very wet knickers and ripping them from her with a savage motion that made her moan.

He moved up the bed before setting his wand aside so that he could pet his hands up and down her thighs.  “This isn’t actually the best position to take your dirty little cunt.” He told her as he picked up his wand and released her legs from the ties.

“No?”  She asked confused because he was sure her last partner didn’t know anything more than the obvious.

“No.”  He said, and he moved her legs up against his chest and over his shoulders.  “This will be much better.” He told her as he let her feel his hardened rock against her needy core.

“Please my Lord?”  She begged, smart enough to know by now exactly what to call him.

He cast a few spells on her while she was distracted by the feel his head sliding against her clit.  The first being a contraceptive charm because he wasn’t about to ruin the mood by asking if she was on the potion.  The second was just as practical, allowing him to rut with her freely without having to worry about actually hurting her.  He got the feeling physical pain wouldn’t add to their encounter. The third in final spell was something a bit more dark and delicious.  It gave him full control of her orgasms until the charm ended. This meant he could keep her on the crest of pleasure for hours on end, or give her multiple earth shaking peaks without her knowing what had caused them.

He set his wand aside again as he thrust deeply inside her thoroughly prepared quim and groaned at how tight she felt around him.

“Is this what you want my darling?”  He asked pulling down and thrusting into her once more as she keened under him.

“Yes please don’t stop?”  She gasped as she tried to push back against him.  He smiled down at her; he had no plans to stop any time soon.

His hands moved to her hips as he moved right into a quick rhythm while he enjoyed the view of her breasts bouncing under her sweater with each thrust.  She continued biting and licking her lips as she moaned in delight it was making them swollen with the rough treatment she was giving them.

“Does my mudslut need something to suck on?”  He asked with a sneer as he thrust into til the hilt and stopped to pick up his wand.  She whimpered and opened her doe eyes wide to look up at him. “It seems sucking, and fucking is all you’re good for.”  He said leaning down so he could ravage her mouth while he was seated deeply inside of her.

He could feel her tremble and jerk as he vanished the rest of her clothes and nearly bent her double to devour her lips.  He shifted her around his waist for now so that he could more easily have access to her wanton mouth. His chest pressed against her beautiful breasts for the second time that day, but this time he would take full advantage of her need.

When he finally pulled back, she tried to follow his tongue, and he laughed at her needy behavior as he gave her a few hard thrusts; just to watch her breast bounce.

“I’ll get you something to suck on, baby.”  He said summoning back her torn knickers and holding them up, so they brushed against her lips.  She licked at them as he teased before stuffing the fabric into her mouth and watching with wonder as she moaned around her dew stained panties.

The moment he saw the glazed look in her eyes he forced her to climax suddenly and without reason.  He groaned as her body tightened and pulsed around his cock while she screamed around the fabric in her mouth and she worked hard not to dislodge it.

He started to take her hard then his muscles working in overtime as he worked to finish himself off before he would let her come down from this little orgasm of hers.  He pulled out before he found his release and came over her peach, stomach, and breasts.

He was still panting over her as let her come off the high, and he lifted both the curse on her lips and the control he had over her pleasure.  He smirked as he had to pull the underwear from her mouth as she didn’t spit it out immediately upon the curse being lifted.

“How are you doing my sweet?” He said undoing the ropes on her arms as he moved to lay next to her and pull her into his arms.

It took her a rather long time for her to answer him, and when she looked up into his eyes, she had tears on her face.

“Too much?” He asked worried he had pushed too far too fast, but she had seemed delighted throughout, how had he missed this?

“No.” She said snuggling against him.  He usually detested women who were clingy after sex, but he didn’t feel the usual oppression.  This felt like a natural part of their act. “I didn’t know that could be so good.” She told him meekly.

“It will always be that good Hermione.”  He promised. “Better as I learn every touch your body desires.”  He told her as he held her close and smiled as she made a complete mess with the seed he had painted on her body.

“But you won’t do that in front of people, right?  I don’t- I don’t, it wouldn’t be like that if you did it in front of people.”  She said sounding worried now before hiding her face against his shoulder.

“No.  This side of you belongs to me.”  He told her and frowned in thought.  “And maybe Ginny.” He added after a moment as he pulled her head back gently so he could look into her eyes.  “She is a part of us too.” He reminded her, and she nodded in agreement. “I wonder where our third went exactly.”

“Do you think she’s prettier than me?” She asked sounding hurt all of a sudden.

He frowned and was a little more firm as he looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, she would see the red flash for the first time and frowned, not knowing what it meant.

“You are never to ask me that.”  He ordered firmly. “I wish you wouldn’t even think things like that.”  He added knowing he couldn’t control her mind and still have her the way he wanted her.

“So you do…”  She started, but he interrupted the thought with a hard smack to her thigh.

“You are both gorgeous, desirable women, and you are both mine.  One will never be more to me than the other. Do you understand?” He asked searching her eyes for her thoughts.

“Jealousy has no place in this.”  She said getting a determined look in her eyes.

“Jealousy is a poison.”  He told her kissing her lips softly now as he once again shifted to hold her close.  “Get some rest my sweet; those spells can be rather tiring.” He told her feeling that he would need a new shower after being covered in sweat and cum.

“Okay.”  She murmured and nodded as she rolled over and made herself comfortable on his bed seemingly entirely at ease her in her ravished condition.  He slipped out of bed and watched her for a few moments before going back to the shower to clean himself off.


	9. Dangerous Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

By the time he got out of his second shower, Hermione was fast asleep, and it was nearly curfew.  He needed to look for Ginny now that he had calmed down from attacking her brother. He wondered if she hadn't come to him because she was angry or just decided to work on her studies as they had planned.

He got dressed in clean robes and closed the bedroom door behind him so that Hermione wouldn’t be disturbed if he was loud when he came back in.  First, he went to the library and glanced around at the students who were collecting their things. It was possible she had already gone back to her room even if she wasn't upset with him.  But he was getting a bad feeling about her absence.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room one last time before turning towards the Gryffindor tower.  He knew he couldn’t get inside, but figured he could charm one of the Gryffindor girls to check for her for him.

“She isn’t up there.”  A small willowy girl with long blond hair and a sort of dazed expression smiled up at him.

“What?”  He asked because he had no idea who the girl was.

“I’m Luna.”  She answered his unasked question.  “Ginny’s friend. Well, I saw her with Blaise Zambini about half an hour ago, I think they headed to the Slytherin dungeon.”  She told him as she seemed to get distracted halfway through her words and watched the space to the left of her.

Tom frowned and looked to where the girl was watching and saw nothing.

“Why would she go with a some random Slytherin?”  He asked thinking of the boy in question. He hadn’t been one of the ones that Draco had brought to him.  Something about him not being very good with following others.

“When he came up to us he said you were looking for her.”  She said frowning suddenly. “Were you not?” She asked sounding lost.

“Thank you for the information.”  He told her with a bow of his head as he headed down towards the dungeons.

The more he went over the strange situation in his head the more it troubled him why a rogue Slytherin would be claiming to be sent by Tom.  The more it bothered him, the faster he started to walk towards the Slytherin dungeons. He was sure of only one thing at the moment, and that was that someone needed a lesson on not touching the things that belonged to him.

He was out of breath when he got to the part of the wall where that opened into the Slytherin common room.  Draco was standing outside talking to the Astoria and did a double take when he saw how worked up Tom was.

“Did you see them?”  He asked, his wand already at the ready as he moved to open the door.

“Who?”  Draco asked moving slightly in front of the girl to keep Tom’s attention off of her when he was in this sort of mood.

“Ginny with your friend Zabini.”  He snapped as he said the password and stepped inside to find few students sitting on the couches and talking like normal.

“I haven’t seen Blaise for hours, my Lord,”  Draco answered with a frown. “He said he had a project with a few others tonight down in the seventh year dorm.”

“What are the chances he told you where he would be if he were planning to defile or torture something of mine?”  Tom asked as he struggled between the idea of going down and seeing or heading to anywhere else in the castle.

“Uhh…”  The blond was looking very pale with that question and the 5th year girl behind him spoke up.

“I saw him earlier on the seventh floor by that troll tapestry, my Lord.  But there wasn’t anyone with him.”

“You two come with me,”  Tom ordered as he turned on his heels and left the door opened, he headed up towards the seventh floor.  It was an excellent place to hide. He wondered if he could even get into the room or if the fiend worded his request against Tom.

“My Lord should I get some others to come with us?”  Draco asked not wishing to fall behind if the answer was no.

“If you can catch up.”  Tom said not wishing to leave Ginny in this situation a moment longer than he had to.

“Yes my Lord.”  The blond said running back towards the common room while the girl still followed him.

Once the got to the right corridor, he told her to wait as he passed by the correct spot thinking that he needed to find Ginny Weasley with each pass.  To his eminence relief, the door appeared meaning this Blaise fellow had not been precisely creative when he made the room.

When he yanked the door open with his wand out and ready for battle a red-headed blur ran into his chest, and he immediately wrapped an arm around his witch before looking into a dark Slytherin green bedroom.

There was a short struggle between them before she got a better look at his face and relaxed into his told immediately.  He looked over her head into the room to find three boys who seemed to have had the worse for wear. Ginny was shaking against him as he noted they all had bats flying from their noses.  It was a childish curse, but it seemed useful for the moment.

“CUR…”  He cut himself off as he remembered the professor's Unbreakable Vow.  He was going over a rather large collection of curses he could use on the three when the sound of Ginny’s whimper drew his attention.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, and her large brown eyes looked up at him.  “Can we just go?” She asked, and she sounded frightened.

“Did they hurt you?”  He asked checking her over with a glance.

“They just scared me before I took them down.  They were trying to get me to drink some stuff while we waited for you.”  She told him motioning to a broken bottle.

“Go stand with Astoria while I look.”  He told her softly because he needed to know, exactly what these fools had planned for her.

She nodded after a moment and walked over to the Slytherin girl.  When he noticed one had finished the little bogie problem, he sent stunners at all three, so he would have time to examine what they were trying to get, her to drink.  He dipped his fingers in the potion and sniffed before rubbing it between fingers.

“My Lord?”  Draco announced himself panting in the doorway.

“They were planning to give her a variation of Gregory's Unctuous Unction,”  He said noting there were still wisps of light green smoke in the air.

“What should we do with them?”  He asked uneasily, as Tom stood and walked over to Draco to wipe the potion off his fingers on the other boy’s robe.  Tom tapped his fingers on the blond's shoulder as he thought about his options.

“I need to make sure Ginny is in fact okay.”  He said looking down at the three on the floor.  “Make sure no one comes looking for them. We have to have a little talk in the morning.”

“Yes my Lord.”  Draco nodded and summoned the others to help him follow their leader's orders.

Once he knew that was being dealt with he exited the room and found Ginny talking to the other girl.

“It seems you had things under control; there was no need for me to come to your daring rescue.”  He said giving her a smile as he approached.

“I couldn’t find the door out,”  Ginny admitted as she moved into his arms.  "What was that place?” She asked looking back at the open door.  “I’ve never seen that room before.”

“I can explain it at a later time,”  Tom promised before turning to Astoria.  “You were very helpful Miss Greengrass.” He told her, and she nodded her head looking pleased to have served him.

“Shall we go?”  He asked his girlfriend, and she nodded thanking the other girl one last time before they walked away.

“My room is rather close by.”  He reminded her as he led her in that direction.

“What were they trying to get me to drink?”  Ginny asked softly.

“Something that would have made you completely trusting of the three of them.”  He told her bluntly.

“Why…”  She started before she shook her head.

“I will find that out in the morning, right now I think it's best if we get some rest.”  He told her as they moved into the tower hall where his rooms were.

“I wanted to give you and Hermione some space; I thought you two needed to figure things out before…” She explained knowing he would want to know why she hadn’t just come to his room.

“Thank you for that my sweet, you were right, it was helpful.”  He told her as he unlocked his door and motioned for her to enter.

She looked around the living room area and shook her head at the extended accommodations.  “You are very good at getting the best of everything.” She said with a teasing smirk.

“Is that why I have you?” He asked teasing back.

“Of course.”  She said with a laugh.  “Did Hermione go back to her room?”  She asked as Tom went into the kitchen area to make them some tea.

“She’s asleep here.”  He waved to his bedroom door.

“Really?”  Ginny asked seeming pleased as she walked over to the door and opened it a crack to see a very worn out and well ravaged Hermione fast asleep on the bed.  She closed the door again and turned to Tom. “So it went well?”

“Very well.”  He told her as he set the pot to steep and found two cups for them.  “How are you my lovely?” He asked more seriously.

“Nothing happened, I kicked their asses.”  She told him with a smile as she let him lead her over to the table.  “What spell were you planning to cast on them?” She asked with a slight frown as they waited for the tea to be ready.

“Something very illegal.”  He told her looking up to read her reaction to this information.

“Something that gets you sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life.”  She told him firmly, and he smirked at her.

“Only if you're caught.”  He pointed out. “And I didn’t cast it.”  He reminded her.

“But you’ve cast it before?”  She asked in a low tone like she was worried about him.  She reached out and touched his hand and couldn’t help but be amused at the irony since he had cast it on her.  Honesty could only go so far.

“Among others.”  He said still trying to read her.  The girls would have to learn who he really was sooner or later.

“Who were you back in 1945?”  She asked frowning at him; she was still so innocent, he didn't think she was ready to know everything, not yet.

“Tom Riddle to most.”  He told her pausing as he tried to decide what he could tell her now.  “Lord Voldemort to some.” He said putting his other hand on top of hers.  “I’m a very dangerous man.” He admitted, and she nodded in a distracted sort of way.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  He said before his timing spell went off and he poured them both some tea.

“That you struggle with being nice to people.”  She told him pulling her hand back so she could put sugar in her tea.

“I’m nice to you.”  He pointed out as if that was the most important thing.

“You pretend to be nice to everyone.”  She countered taking a sip from her cup.

“Most people serve a purpose.”  He said blankly taking a sip from his cup.  “I realized when I was still very young that it was important to hide my true nature.  People could never accept me as I really was.”

“Which is why you cast that ritual.”  She said watching him. “To find a woman that would.”

“If I had known how much trouble you would be I don’t know if I ever would have used that magic.”  He told her with a smirk as he ran his fingers along the spot where she had punched him. “But this magic didn’t work the way I thought it would.”  He admitted with a slight frown.

“How's that?”  She asked tilting her head with a frown.  “Besides for their being two of us.”

“I didn’t realize how much I would care about your natures and feelings.”  He told her sipping his tea. “You’re both so much softer than I am, it has created a weakness I didn’t foresee.”

“You didn’t think you would love us?”  She asked sounding amused. “Than how did you think we would ever want you back?”

“Love is a weakness and a disease.”  He said as he anger flared. “Something I’ve never been afflicted with in my life.”  He snapped at her.

“It’s okay Tom.”  She told him reaching out to touch him once again.  “Love can make you stronger too.”

“Oh?”  He asked as he looked at her, his eyes flared red.  “How is that exactly? It's something fools, and idiots say to make themselves feel better.”

“I think you’ll understand in time.  Love strengthens bonds between people.  When things become too much those who love us can help us carry our burdens.  Because of love, you’re never going to be alone again.” She told him softly.

“I’ve never needed any of that before.  I’ve never needed anyone at all.” He snapped still fuming.

“But you did.”  She told him a bit more firmly.  “Or you wouldn’t have cast the ritual.  It doesn’t matter what you think it was supposed to do.  You knew it would bring a partner into your life. So you must have been lonely before us.”

“I had my reasons; I don’t know if one could call it loneliness.”  He said calming down just a bit as he took this information into his calculations.  “No. These feelings I have for the two of you, they are not love.” He decided stiffly, which only seemed to make her smile.

“Why do you say that?”  She asked amused.

“I will admit I care for you both.” He said reaching out and brushing fingers down the side of her face.  “That you have become, in a way, extensions of myself. But I refuse to feel that disgusting emotion.” He said as if he could refuse such feelings by will alone.

“Alright.”  She agreed, giving him a knowing smile.  Her expression turned more serious after a moment as she watched him.  “We're off track a little. You were telling me who you were.” She reminded him.

“That is a very long conversation that I don’t expect you’re completely ready for.”  He said looking back into her eyes searchingly.

“You’re a Slytherin leader from the 40s.”  She said frowning. “How long do you expect us to pretend you're not a blood purist?  That is the only unifying issue people like Draco Malfoy get behind. We’re not idiots.”

“You’ve talked to Hermione about this?”  He asked looking over to the door that hid his other mate.

“Sort of, the boys have been talking about it, and Hermione and I have been avoiding mentioning you at all in front of each other before today.  Did you think no one would notice how quickly you've gotten respect in your own house?”

“So your brother's outburst was about more than my House.”  He said with a smirk.

“Yeah.  But Ron was smart enough not to mention his suspicions at least.”  She said with a laugh.

“So why are you telling me?” He asked tilting his head at her curiously.

"It’s true right?” She asked without answering his question.  When he gave a slight nod, she frowned deeply at him. “So how… The Weasleys may be one of the _Secrid Twenty Eight_ , but we are still considered blood traitors and Hermione…”  She narrowed her eyes at him. “How does that work exactly?”

“You belong to me.”  He said as if this should be the only answer she needed, but her expression said otherwise.  “The rules do not apply to you.” He added, and she continued to look at him waiting for more.

When nothing came she sighed.  “Hermione…” She started, but he cut her off.

“Hermione is an intelligent and powerful witch, as are you.  To spite where you both come from you have become worthy of respect, and with my help, you will only become more powerful, or rather you will learn the full potential already inside of you.”

“But we aren't proof that this whole blood purity movement is ridiculous?”  She asked working herself up.

“If I’m not proof why would you be?”  He asked narrowing his eyes at her before he realized what he just admitted to.

“You’re a muggle born?”  Ginny asked confused.

“Halfblood.”  He said looking to the door as if someone would come to find out his darkest secrets.  “My father was a  _ muggle,  _ in fact, I’m named for him.”  He added swallowing the bile that rose when he thought about it.

“Than how can you think…” She started when he turned to her with such intensity in his eyes that she moved back from the table.

“Because I’ve seen those vile beasts for what the truly are.”  He said in a cold tone. He had to force himself to calm down once again when he found his wand in his hand.

“I’m sorry they hurt you, Tom.”  She said softly pushing forward to touch his hand once more. “But not all muggles are the same.  I’ve met Hermione’s parents, and they’re kind people.” She told him carefully.

“There are exceptions to every rule.”  He said as her touch soothed him. “There was a reason I was keeping this from you.”  He added once he could control himself. “As I said before neither of you are ready to know everything about who and what I am.”

“You don’t think we would want the truth before… you’re worried we will reject you?”  She changed what she was saying in the middle as she realized the truth.

“More concerned that you will reject what you can be.  I’m as much your perfect partner as you are mine.”

“You’re not turning us into blood purists Tom.”  She told him seriously. “If that was your plan I’m not sure how you thought how that was going to work beyond literally changing who we are.”

“I have never been an imbecile my dearest.”  He said dryly and shook his head. “I brought you back here to comfort you.  To keep you safe and this conversation is doing neither of those things. I think it is time we retire.”  He said getting to his feet.

“You two had sex,”  Ginny said suddenly making him frown because he had no idea where the comment had come from.

“Yes.”  He answered because he didn’t see the point in lying about it.

“You promised a balance.”  She said as she too got to her feet.

“I didn’t think you would be interested in such things after what almost happened tonight.”  He said looking at her.

“I want you to help me forget about what almost happened tonight.”  She said as she started to pull her shirt off over her head.

“You want to shag after the conversation we were just having?”  He asked licking his lips as the idea excited him.

“I’m going to eventually change your mind about that conversation.  But what I do know is that you care about me, and you are an amazing kisser.  I want my first time to be exciting.” She said boldly, as she tossed the shirt aside.


	10. Circling Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Exciting?”  Tom asked as he tilted his head with a sly smile still on his lips.  “How could I do that for you my sweet?” He asked seeming very amused by the out of the blue request.

“I thought you might have some ideas.”  She told him swallowing as she noted the predatory expression that was quickly forming on his face.

“So many ideas.”  He told her as he moved around the table to close the distance between them.  “But I need some place to start.” He told her as his hands reached behind her back to unhook the lacy bra holding up her pert breasts.

Ginny’s body was athletic, where Hermione had more curves.  He enjoyed the feel of her freckle speckled skin as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. “What do you think about when you touch yourself my pet?”  He asked as his hands moved down to her pants. He wanted all her clothes out of his way sooner rather than later.

Her hands moved up to the start undoing the buttons of his shirt, but he stopped her by gently taking hold of her wrists.

“Would you just like me to, as they say, make love to you?”  He asked as he softly kissed the side of her neck. “Would that be exciting?”  He asked licking his way up to her ear.

“No.”  She breathed shaking her head.

“No.  You want to give yourself to someone dangerous.”  He said knowing it was true before she nodded in a daze.  “What do you want this dangerous man to do to you, my dear?”

“Hurt me.”  She said with a quick gasp at her admission.  “Control me. Mark me.” She added as the first confession empowered her to admit what she wanted.

“What beautiful little submissives I have.”  He said as he held both her wrists in one hand as he used his hand to cast rope around them to bind them together.  She looked down at her wrists with fear and excitement before finding his eyes. "Don’t worry; your Lord will take care of everything.  Say it.” He ordered as his hands traveled back down to finish their work on her pants.

“My Lord will take care of everything.”  She said smiling as he pushed her back to sit on the table so he could physically remove her pants and shoes.  He left in her in socks only because the image of her was somehow lewder that way.

“On your knees.” He ordered, and when she slipped off the table, he shook his head.  “On the table.” He added with a smile as he moved chairs out of his way while she tried to get in the right position with her hands tied.

He helped her a bit so that she was kneeling on the edge of the table with her legs spread as wide as they would go.  He licked his lips as he enjoyed looking at her so exposed. He smiled at her trembling form, and he could tell this was all exciting her, even though she was probably nervous she was doing an outstanding job of playing brave.

He vanished the tea set to the sink before he slowly started to shrink the tabletop so it was only barely big enough for her to keep her position.

“Comfortable darling?”  He asked with a smirk as she looked up at him with dilated eyes.

“Yes my Lord.” She agreed.

“Now that we have you bound and positioned what shall I mark your luscious body with?”  He asked as she slowly moved around the table like a circling predator.

“A-anything you like my Lord.” She said, and he smiled at how easily she surrendered to him.  

She wanted this so badly he could see it in the way she basked in her position.  In time she might start testing her boundaries and honestly forcing him to conquer her, they both might.  He smiled at the thought. He would enjoy that too.

He moved behind her so that she would feel his still clothed chest against her back as his hands teased their way down her arms.  She pressed herself back against him basking in his warmth.

"Up."  He ordered before pulling her bound wrists up over her head.  With a flick of his wand, he secured her there and licked his lips as she was no entirely at his mercy, which was not something he was known to have.

“I don’t have any safe toys with me my sweet, but I'm sure they sell improved ones in this day and age.”  He said as if he were promising something very exciting for the future. “For now we will have to rely simply on magic.”

He stepped back and cast a charm that would heat the tip of his wand nearly hot enough to burn skin.  He ran it slowly down Ginny's spine and smiled as the skin turned pink and she gasped at the sensation.  Her back arched and she tossed her lovely red hair back as she jerked naturally away from the heat.

“Did you like that my sweet?”  He asked as he moved around to the front of her so he could get a better view of her face.

“Yes.” She purred looking up at him with wide eyes as she worked to control her breathing.

“Oh, the things I could do to you my dearest.”  He breathed letting the heat spell go so that he could cast a blindness curse.

“Tom?”  She whimpered unsurely, he stepped in and stroked her face so she would know exactly where he was.

“Shhh I’m right here.  I can lift the spell if needed.”  He told her giving her gentle kisses along her face.  “I'm sorry my dear you excited me so with your offer I forgot to ask.  You need a safeword. Something you can say during our little games, so you have the power to make them stop if you need.”

“I-I’m okay.  Just surprised.”  She said swallowing down her jitters as she bit her lip with a smile.  “The dangerous man is offering me a way out?” She asked laughing nervously.

“Only because I care about you, my darling.  You are special among everyone else in the world.  Only my two beautiful subs get this honor.” He said kissing her mouth softly before pulling back so she could speak.

“Landry.”  She said turning pink.  “I wouldn’t say it unless I’m meant to say it.”

“So perfect my darling.”  He told her with a smile before stepping back and leaving her alone once again.

This time she took in a shuddered breath and smiled as she waited to see what would happen next.  Tom lazily cast a stringing hex to hit her shoulder, then another against her breast. He watched her reactions as she jerked and mewed as his hexes moved closer and closer to her more sensitive areas.

He vanished his clothing into the bedroom between hexes so she wouldn’t know what was coming.  He grinned setting his wand on the counter before moving in next to her, silent until his lips were right against her ear.

“Enjoy that my sweet?”  He asked because she was trembling with need on top of her little table.

“Yes my Lord.”  She gasped turning her head in his direction even though she couldn’t see him.

“Such a naughty girl.”  He said as he moved one hand gently to her stomach to balance her as the other massaged the curve of her arse.  “You like it when I hurt you.” He said as his hand moved lower to test to see how wet she was.

“Yes my Lord.”  She gasped as his longer fingers brushed against her sensitive little nub.

“Not quite ready for your Lord just yet.”  He told her as his hand moved back up to her stomach his other left her butt only to swing back hard in a firm spank that nearly made her lose all balance.

“YES!” She screamed as he back arched and he couldn’t help but lean in to reward her for her reaction with kisses along her neck.

“I am going to spank you until you can’t sit on this cute little rump for a week.”  He promised, making her moan. “But I need you to continually tell me how much you want the pain, my dearest.  You stop talking and I will give you a real punishment.”

“Yes my Lord.”  She said nodding quickly as this idea was obviously exciting her.

“Start.”  He ordered as he rubbed her pink skin.

“Please my Lord I want you to spank me?”  She begged and was rewarded quickly.

He gave her a hard smack to her arse and smiled as she continued.  “I love it when you...” He continued to punish her rear, and it amused him as he lost herself just a moment between each strike “...spank me like that...please...don’t...stop...my Lord…” The harder he hit her, the louder her begging became.  Her reaction turned him on almost more than her pain itself. “...I need...you...to never...never...to NEVER...STOP!”

She continued to babble as his hand started to sting from the beating it took while reddening her fine rump.  She was a shaking mess while he gave her exactly what she needed, something that no one in her life had ever given her before.  He gave her permission to enjoy this deviant behavior, to revel in it as he punished her and she begged for more.

Carefully he slipped his hand on her stomach down as he continued to wallop her arse, and she proceeded to tell him nonsensical things about how much she wanted exactly what he was giving her.  When his fingers stroked her clit at the same time as his hand came down on her butt, she screamed again and would have fallen off the table if he hadn’t been there to catch her.

His wand came flying to him now free hand as his natural magic called for it, and he cast a contraceptive charm on her quickly while his finger continued to stroke her little bead.  He moved his position in front of her so he could take her lips in a full kiss while he replaced his fingers with his pulsing cock. He enjoyed as she jerked against him while he teased his shaft along her slick folds.

“Please please please…”  She shook against him, and he wasn’t entirely sure if she was asking for more or telling him it was too much, but until she used her safeword, he would continue.

“Such a good girl.”  He cooed as he aligned himself against her core and slowly, carefully pushed himself inside her waiting quim.

“OH!”  She moaned as he moved his hands to her hips so he would have complete control over how fast they moved.

“Do you like that my sweet?”  He murmured against her lips softly kissing her as he pushed himself inside of her tight body.

She nodded as she was in no continuation to form full thoughts and ideas in the form of words.  Tom groaned at her tightness as he seated himself fully inside of her and waited for her body to start to relax around him.

He was basking in the pleasure of her body when he heard the creak of a door and glanced over to see a disheveled Hermione looking at them with wide eyes from the bedroom door.  He smiled at her before pulling himself from Ginny and thrusting in to make her let out a moan of delight.

“It seems all your screaming woke up sleeping beauty my pretty little sub.”  He told her not seeing a reason to hide this fact. “Maybe you should apologize.” He ordered before he was giving her another slow thrust.

“S-sorry Hermione.”  Ginny gasped as she ground her hips against her Lord.  She was passed all embarrassment at the moment, and that pleased Tom all the more.

Hermione blushed unsure what to do with herself as she couldn’t draw her eyes away from the erotic scene in front of her.

“Are you okay my sweet?”  He asked covering Ginny’s mouth with his hand so she would know he wasn’t talking to her.

“Y-yes.”  She said nodding to him and giving him a weak smile.  “No jealousy.” She told him sounding pleasantly surprised with herself.  “But can I watch?” She asked in a lower tone revealing the voyeur inside.

“What do you think pet?”  He asked uncovering Ginny mouth so she could answer the question.

“Please fuck me, my Lord?” She asked with a begging edge to her tone.

“In front of our mate?”  He asked because she hadn't answered the real question.

“If she wants, if you want, yes my Lord,”  Ginny said quickly as she tried to grind herself against him.

He smiled at Hermione and nodded as she moved to the couch in the sitting area and rested her chin on the back of it so she could have a comfortable view of the couple.

With that extra edge of excitement, Tom started to perform for both girls.   He kept eye contact with Hermione as his thrusts became savage inside his little pet on the table.  She moaned as she built her towards another climax and enjoyed the way her body seemed to try and pull his cock back inside with every thrust.

When Ginny finally broke apart in his arms, it only took him a few more quick strokes before he was emptying his pleasure inside of her.  He continued his strokes until he was fully satisfied before pulling out of her boneless form.

He undid the ropes easily and pulled her into a bridal carry before taking them both over to the sitting area so he could keep in his lap as she clung to him as if he was her only anchor in the world.  Only once she had curled in his lap did he lift the curse that had blinded her for their game.

“You’re very good at aftercare,”  Hermione said making him look up at her while he ran his hand gently up and down Ginny’s back.

“What?”  He asked having never heard the term before.

“I read about it in a book.”  She said turning that sweet pink color he liked.  “It’s when a Dom helps a sub recover after a scene.  Usually involves cuddling. You never seemed like a cuddler.”  She said, and both girls giggled a little at this.

“I usually detest cuddling.”  He admitted as he stroked Ginny.  “But like with many things I am finding with you two, the rules do not apply.”


	11. Epilog: Contentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The colored light just started to spill in through the stained glass windows of their bedroom.  Tom was aware of the sounds of people moving around in the halls, but the warm bodies of the two women in his life were neatly curled around him.

“They’re awake.”  Hermione groaned shifting to his left as he knew she was checking the time.  “Five.” She murmured snuggling back into him to see if she could get just a little more sleep

“I can’t wait to be free of the little beasts,”  Ginny said whimpering as she was still half asleep.  “You did remember to take off today?” She suddenly asked, and he forced himself not to smile as the women thought he was still sound asleep.

“Of course I’m not missing it.”  Hermione waved her hand.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and both women sat up and scrambled into robes right before the door came flying open.

“You’re fathers still sleeping,”  Ginny whispered harshly as multiples pairs of feet stomped into the room.

“Let's go see what Beady’s made for breakfast.”  Hermione said at the same time.

“No, he isn't.”  The thirteen-year-old boy with his mother’s curly brown hair and blunt nature said in her exactly bossy tone.  “He’s faking.”

Voldemort chuckled as he opened scarlet eyes to see not one, but three of his children all standing at the end of the bed as his wives glared down at him.

“Good morning my darlings.”  He said in a deep tone as he rubbed his face and sat up.  “Why are we all awake at five in the morning?” He asked looking first to his eldest before turning to the twelve-year-old raven-haired girl and the eleven-year-old brunette with her hair done in plaited along the sides of her head.

“I’m going to Hogwarts father!”  She said brightly as she climbed into bed with him without fear and bounced a few times.

“Give me a few minutes and we can go get some breakfast.  I have presents for you all.” He promised as it had become a tradition to spoil the children as they went off to school.

“You wonder why they wake us up at five on September 1st every year?”  Ginny asked shaking her head as she ushered the kids out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Voldemort slipped out of bed then and started for his robe looking over at Hermione as she looked down at scrolls on her small writing desk.

“Did you take the whole day off?”  He asked moving up behind the woman as she looked at her mail distractedly.

“Did you?’  She asked with a smile as she let him kiss her neck.

“Yes.  I have no meetings, nor any experiments.”  He told her as he moved his lips up to her ear.

“Well you make your own hours.” She countered with a frown, but she enjoyed his lips on her neck.  “Evil Genius is sort of a noncommittal position I would say.” She reminded him dryly as his hand fished into her robe teasingly.

“I would say the Minister should get a day off as well.”  He countered as his fingers started to tease her folds playfully.

“The kids are waiting for their presents.” She whimpered as he started to untie her robe.

“I’m just distracting you with something a bit more worth your time.” He told her nipping her neck before she pulled away entirely.

“Fine fine.”  She said breathlessly as she set the scroll down.  “Breakfast.” She said as she fixed her robe.

“I always get what I want in the end my dear.”  He told her confidently as he took her hand and led her down towards his study in the old Riddle house.

He had let his girl fix it how they liked before they moved back in and he found it quite amusing to be living in the halls of the father he had murdered during his teen years.  It was one last insult he gave to the family that never accepted them.

“Daddy!”  His redheaded ten-year-old squealed as she was halfway down the stairs as she jumped fearlessly onto his shoulders from the top step.

“Good morning Monkey, did you want a present too?”  He asked as he tucked her legs around him and carried her with him towards the study where he had their gifts.

“Can I have a pet?”  She asked without shame.

“Next year my darling.”  He said knowing she knew the answer before she even asked.

He gave each of his children a familiar to take to school with them during their first year.  He had given Vadik, his eldest, a black cat for luck. Last year he had given Damiana a blue ferret that she had liked in the store.  Once the got to the study, he flicked his wand at the pile of boxes and turned towards the dining room.

“Which one is mine?”  The girl on Tom's back asked excitedly.

“You’ll have to wait and see Monkey.”  He told her as he patted her little hands with his.

“You know ten is nearly eleven Daddy, why do you still call me such a childish name?”  She asked, and he could imagine the little pout on her lips.

“Why do you still ride on my back darling?”  He asked turning his head with a smile.

“Because your the strongest wizard in the world and I’ll always ride on your back.”  She said with her smile.

By the time they made it to the dining room the rest of the family was seating and serving themselves breakfast.  He moved around their table setting a box by each of his loved ones, and depositing his youngest in her seat. He gave his wives presents as well, just because he enjoyed spoiling the lot of them.

He sat down at the head of the table and watched as his children opened his gifts.  His wives were smart enough to know he would give them something not meant for the kids; he chuckled as he watched them both vanish their boxes up to their room.

He had been worried that he wouldn’t feel for his children as others did.  He had hated children and babies when he was a child himself, and he still hated the most of the beasts as if they were a plague on the world.  But  _ his _ children became a part of him in the same way his wives were, and making them happy was like making himself happy.

So he sat back and watched as Vadik opened a first edition  _ Hogwarts, A History _ and excitedly held it up to show his mother.  Damiana giggled hysterically as pulled the pair of sapphire hair sticks from her box.  They would look lovely with her Ravenclaw robes, and they were sharp enough that she could do some real damage to any boy trying to take liberties.  He gave Ginny an innocent smile as she glared at him.

Calista cooed at the Raven sitting on her finger and gave him a quick smile before giving her attention to the bird.  His Monkey, Medea was looking through her toy potions set with interest, and he loved as he watched her mind work. She was the only one of his children to have his gift of parseltongue and next year he already knew exactly what he would get her.  In his private laboratory, he was already making preparations for it to hack with enough time to send it to school with her. Basilisks weren’t even deadly to humans within the first ten years of their lives so his wives couldn’t say he was  _ endangering children. _  He still hadn’t told them of the one already living in that castle.

Later in King’s Cross station Voldemort kept his face perfectly neutral as they moved through the muggle filth.  After long years of debates with his wives, he could agree that Muggle-born witches and wizards had value. He even tolerated a few muggles, mainly Hermione’s family, but he drew the line at the unwashed masses, and that was what filled the public part of the train station today.

“Why don’t you go first this year Hermione, Ginny?”  He said casually asked trying to seem as relaxed as he could.

“Father you always go through the barrier first, it’s the rule,”  Vadrik said giving him the same look as his wives. “Mother and Aunt Ginny don’t trust you alone with muggles.”  He added just in case Voldemort didn’t already know this.

“Son we need to have a little talk soon about the flexibility of rules.”  He said casually before passing through the barrier and waiting for his family out of the way.

“Mother says to tell you most rules don’t have that kind of flexibility.”  His son commented with a smile as soon as he passed through the barrier after him.

“My boy, never stop working for what you want.  You only lose when you give up.” He said as he put his arm over his son’s shoulders.

“Tom!”  Someone called from down the tracks, and they both looked over Auror Potter came trotting towards them with a toddler boy in his arms.  “Vadrik! Lily was looking for you.” He said mentioning his daughter’s name. Vadrik perked up and looked to his father. The man nodded letting his son go off to be with his friends.

“Is Hermione here?”  Potter asked as Monkey jumped through the barrier right into the other man, followed quickly by his eldest daughter trying to catch her sister.

“Sorry father, she got away from me.  Mr. Potter.” She greeted trying to pull her sister off the other man.

“It's fine my dear.” He told Damiana before looking to the other man.  “Did she not tell you she was taking the day for this?” Voldemort asked as he scooped his Monkey up and threw her over his shoulder while she squealed and giggled.

“Yeah, but I know how she gets distracted with things,”  Potter said, and Voldemort had to agree.

“She’ll be through soon I’m sure.”  He said they waited for the rest to come through.  Ginny came through next with Calista with Hermione quick behind them.

“Hermione!”  Potter greeted with only giving the nod to the other woman.  “Can we talk for a moment?” He asked sounding worried.

“We’ll be by the train, my love,”  Voldemort said making his way down so he could help his children get their things stowed away.

“Where’s Vadrik?”  Ginny asked with a frown.

“Lily was looking for him,”  Voldemort said knowingly.

“Lily is yucky,”  Madea informed them as he was still carrying her on his shoulder.  “Daddy quick put me down Scorpius is coming!”

“All of this and I still feel like there is less chaos than when I was a kid,”  Ginny said with a shake of her head as she took his Monkey from his shoulder and they turned to greet the Malfoys.

“That is because they only outnumber us a little,” Tom said in his wife’s ear to make her laugh.

“Sir.” Draco greeted with a nod and a smile for the girls standing by.  “Ginny.”

“How are you fairing Scorpius?”  Voldemort asked just to make his youngest blush.

“Fine Sir.  Are you looking forward to the coming year Damiana?”  He asked turning to his elder daughter.

“Stop talking to me Slytherin.”  His daughter said coldly making Tom chuckle.  Both Vadrik and Damiana had been sorted into Ravenclaw; it didn’t seem to matter to them that none of their parents had been.

“What house are you hoping for Calista?”  Draco asked as he worked to fill the awkward silence made by Tom’s daughter.

The girl glanced to the cage on top of her luggage and back to the older man with a meaningful look.

“I’m going to be a Slytherin next year,”  Medea announced to the group as she eyed the older boy who gave her a polite smile.

Tom, of course, had mixed emotions from the exchange, on the one hand, it would be pleasant to have one of his children be proud of the house of their blood.  Though they had decided to wait to tell the children their full heritage, on the other, he couldn’t help but get protective when he thought about his youngest having a crush on an older boy.

“Are you on the house team like your father, Scorpius?”  Ginny asked curiously.

“No, Scorpius doesn’t do well on a broom,”  Damiana answered for him, and this honestly explained her lack of interest in the boy.

“I didn’t play Quidditch either.”  Voldemort offered to the boy as he enjoyed the way his daughter humiliated him.

“But you could have if you wanted, father.”  Damiana pointed out. “You’re an excellent flyer.  You don’t get nosebleeds five feet off the ground.”

“Dami, darling, go find your friends,” Ginny said diplomatically to try and save the boy some face.

“Can I come?”  Calista asked, and the two girls left their little group.

Medea stepped forward once her sisters were gone and looked right up into the boy's eyes.  “I think you’re wonderful.” She said in a dreamy way that made the boy go pink. Tom yanked her back by her scruff.

“You can go as well Scorpius,”  Astoria said kissing her son on the cheek before letting him run off.

“I’m sorry Dami can be brutal sometimes.”  Ginny apologize once the boy had left.

“And Monkey is a flirt.”  He said shaking his head down at his youngest.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,”  Draco said smirking to himself.

“Did I miss anything?”  Hermione asked as she joined their little group.  “Where are the kids?”

“Minister.”  Astoria greeted politely.  “You daughters are very energetic.”

“What did they do?”  She asked as the adults chuckled and even Tom smirked.

“We’ll tell you all about it when we get home,”  Voldemort said before frowning at the pink color she turned.

“I need to go to a tiny meeting once the kids are off.”  She said making the frown disappeared and replaced by an even more dangerous expression.

“Then we will just have to  _ talk  _ when you do get home.”  He said making his displeasure very clear.

“Can I still go spend the weekend at Granny’s?”  Medea asked sounding worried. “Lucy and I have a project, and I want to show her my new potions set!”

“Of course,”  Ginny said smirking down at her daughter.  “I’m taking you there right after we wave goodbye to your brother and sisters.

“I thought you were busy all day Sir?”  Draco asked curiously. “Not escorting Miss Medea?”  He asked teasing his boss in a way only Voldemort’s right hand could get away with.

“Ah well.  I have, in fact, been banished from the  _ grand Weasley compound _ .”  Tom said dryly right before Ginny punched him in the arm.

“Daddy burnt down Granddad’s muggle shed,”  Medea explained sagely.

“What is a muggle shed?”  Astoria asked confused.

“My father collects muggle things,”  Ginny explained turning pink.

“He only assumed it was me.”  Tom countered stiffly.

“Because it was you.”  Hermione cut in sounding a bit more timid than usual because she knew she was already in the wrong for having to go into work.

When he got back to the Riddle house, he breathed in the silent air.  Ginny would return soon from dropping off Medea, so there was no point in starting any projects, so he merely went to his study to find a book to enjoy while he waited.

“You really shouldn’t blame her,”  Ginny said in the way of greeting once she had returned.

“How are your parents?”  He asked not looking up from his book.

“Mom is happy as a niffler with four of her grandkids staying there for the weekend.  Dad was at work.” She answered walking over to his desk. “She’s the Minister of Magic Tom; things come up.”

He looked up at her and gave her a dark smile.  “We all make choices.” He said as he set his book aside and pulled his wife into his lap.  She easily shifted to straddle his legs. “I’m just going to enjoy punishing her for them.” He told her simply.  “Unless you want to take her punishment?” He asked curiously.

“That depends.”  She said wiggling herself against him.  “Did you set up this little emergency she had to attend to?”  She asked knowing him somewhat well after sixteen years together.

He smirked up at his wife and let out a little chuckle.  “Do you think she’ll be mad when she figures it out?” He asked as he ran his hands over her body.

“I think that is going to depend on how much she enjoys her punishment,”  Ginny said shaking her head.

“I‘m not worried.”  He said as he thought about what he had planned.


End file.
